Une nouvelle aventure
by Sakanou
Summary: Après leur départ pour le temps gelé du Pays de Clow, Shaolan & cie vont se retrouver dans une dimension différente de celle qui leur était destinée. Ils atterrissent dans le monde d'une adolescente bien connue aux yeux émeraude.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fanfiction est entièrement basée sur l'animé des séries Tsubasa et CCS, elle ne tient donc pas compte des mangas. [ C'est ma première fanfic soyez indulgents ;)] Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Une nouvelle aventure : Chapitre 1<span>

Au pied du cerisier sacré le plus âgé de tout le Japon Féodal, Fye, Kurogane et Mokona attendaient « le vrai Shaolan » en compagnie de la Princesse Tomoyo. Mokona, était une fois de plus en connexion visuelle avec Yuko.

« Kurogane et Fye portent tous les deux leur ancien vêtements. » S'exclama Mokona.

Yuko acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Shaolan fit son entrée vêtu des vêtements qu'il portait au début de son périple.

« Cette tenue... »

« Ce sont les vêtement de Shaolan » Murmura Yuko

Un silence suivit ses paroles.

« Mokona, tu n'as qu'une seule chance d'entrer dans le temps gelé du Pays de Clow. Avec le prix de ses propres souvenirs, Watanuki t'as permis de connaître l'emplacement de Fei Wang. Ne gâche pas cette chance. » Dit Yuko d'une voix autoritaire.

Le principal concerné fit apparaître le sceau dimensionnel et se retourna vers les voyageurs qui l'accompagnaient. Shaolan se tourna vers ses hôtes et les remercia.

« J'espère que tu ramènera la personne que tu chéris tant » Lui répondit Tomoyo.

Shaolan affirma d'un signe de tête.

«En route pour le Pays de Clow »

Ils disparurent dans l'espace temps. Mais, pendant le voyage dimensionnel, Mokona changea involontairement de trajectoire attiré par une onde extrêmement puissante de plume de Sakura.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Quelque part au Japon, dans une petite ville du nom de Tomoeda, un cri se fit entendre. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Sakura Kimonoto se réveilla en un sursaut. Elle venait de faire un rêve étrange, qui paraissait vraiment réel. Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, elle essaya de se remémorer le fruit de son sommeil profond. Elle se souvenait d'un immense cerisier et d'un temple, d'un homme grand et brun aux yeux rouges accompagné d'un blond aux cheveux mi-longs et d'une sorte de peluche vivante. Dans son rêve, un combat se déroulait entre deux adolescents physiquement identiques. Un combat qui se terminait... par sa mort à elle. La surprise l'avait finalement fait se réveiller.  
>Mais ce qui la frappait le plus, c'était le visage de l'adolescent qui se battait. Cheveux brun qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, de beaux yeux couleur ambre. Comme lui. Comme son Shaolan. Celui qui l'avait quittée pour retourner en Chine il y avait trois ans de cela, et qui ne lui avais jamais plus donné de nouvelles. Il arrivait encore à Sakura de pleurer quand elle repensait à lui.<p>

Elle avait changé en cinq ans, bien que plus moralement que physiquement. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant au milieu du dos, et son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines. Elle était très prisée par les garçons de sa classe. Elle n'était ni un squelette ambulant, ni un gros tas. Ni trop grosse ni trop maigre, juste ce qu'il faut là ou il faut. Mais surtout, elle était naturelle et souriante, même si son sourire n'était qu'une façade. Depuis le départ de Shaolan, elle avait l'impression que toute gaieté l'avait quitté. Elle se sentait comme une coquille vide, vide de bonheur. Elle se sentait ridicule d'être dans cet état pour lui, mais c'était comme ça. Elle avait perdu la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle détestait ce genre de '' phrase romantique à deux balles '', mais les faits étaient là. Elle ne vivait plus pour elle même. Elle avait commencé à fumer, à boire et ce pas seulement en soirée. Il lui arrivait de rentrer en cours éméchée. Elle trouvait dans ces activités une sorte de libération, disait-elle, même si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. C'était un moyen comme un autre d'essayer _d'oublier_, et elle se rattachait à cette excuse pour se sentir moins coupable de l'inquiétude que ces actions occasionnaient chez son frère et son père_. _Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas d'aventure. Elle sortait avec des garçons, mais ne restait jamais avec eux plus d'une semaine. Son nouveau mantra était « ne jamais s'attacher ». Elle avait toujours pensé que sa première fois serait avec « l'homme de sa vie », et le seul qu'elle qualifiait de ce nom l'avait abandonné sans donner de nouvelles.  
>Elle se leva et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle était parcourue de sueurs froides. Elle se rafraichit, et en passant devant son miroir, remarqua que son pyjama était taché de sang au niveau de son cœur. Elle s'affola avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Elle souleva le vêtement, mais il n'y avait aucune blessure apparente.<p>

« Que ce passe t'il ? » fit une voix ensommeillée.

Kerobero, le gardien des cartes de Clow, venait de se réveiller, dérangé par le bruit qu'avais fait Sakura en se levant. Malgré qu'elle ait grandement changé, elle était toujours aussi peu discrète.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kero, ce n'est rien. Un simple rêve. » Murmura t'elle.

Soupçonneux, Kerobero observa sa maîtresse. Il connaissait sa détresse, même si elle ne lui en faisait jamais part. Il la connaissait, peut être mieux que quiconque, et c'est grâce à cela qu'il voyait qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il vit la tache de sang sur son vêtement.

« Tu t'es blessée ? Mais comment tu as fait ça ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » Dit il, affolé.

Sakura émit un petit rire. Sa façon de toujours tout dramatiser la faisait craquer. Elle s'assit sur son lit, le rassura et entreprit de lui raconter son rêve. A la fin de son récit, elle vit que Kero se grattait le menton d'un air suspicieux. Elle lui demanda si ce rêve était prémonitoire, se souvenant que trop bien de ceux qu'elle faisait au temps ou elle devait récupérer les cartes de Clow.

« Je ne sais pas Sakura, mais peut être arriverais-je mieux à y réfléchir avec une bonne part de gâteaux ! » Répondit t'il, mi amusé mi sérieux.

Il ne savait pas ce que ce songe signifiait, et ne voulais pas inquiéter Sakura. _J'en parlerais demain avec Yué_, se dit-il.  
>Il conseilla à Sakura de se recoucher, car elle avait encore trois bonnes heures devant elle avant de se préparer pour partir au lycée. Elle se ré emmitoufla dans ses draps, pendant que Kerobero refermait son tiroir, réfléchissant à cette tache de sang et à ce rêve pour le moins étrange.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Une nouvelle aventure : Chapitre 2

Le réveil sonna six heures trente du matin. Une main sortit de sous la couette pour éteindre la machine infernale. La mine fatiguée, Sakura émergea de ses draps dans le but de se lever. Elle s'était rendormie sans repenser à son rêve, ce qui lui avait permis de passer une fin de nuit plutôt paisible. Mais malgré tout, elle abordait de gros cernes violacés. Baillant et s'étirant, elle sortit de son lit pour se préparer. Elle fit un tour dans la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide. En revenant dans sa chambre, elle aperçut Kerobero, assit sur son lit, un air grave peint sur le visage. Sakura mit l'uniforme de son lycée, se coiffa et s'adressa à lui :

« Déjà debout ? Je pensais que tu allais dormir jusqu'à midi après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas je retournerais me coucher dès que tu seras partie ! En fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose... Il faudrait convaincre ton frère d'inviter Yukito ce soir. » Répondit-il

« Hum... Je suppose que tu veux parler à Yué. J'essayerai, mais je ne te promets rien. »

Sur ce, elle prit son sac de cours et descendit les escaliers pour arriver dans la cuisine, où, comme d'habitude, un délicieux petit déjeuner l'attendait. Elle salua son père qui était aux fourneaux, et déjeuna sans vraiment déguster ce qu'elle mangeait. Depuis un bon moment déjà, les aliments ne semblaient plus avoir de saveur. Elle mangeait toujours sans un véritable appétit. Si petite, Sakura était une vraie gourmande, ce n'était plus le cas.

« Bonjour Godzilla. Tu es vraiment horrible ce matin. » La taquina son frère avec un sourire moqueur. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

« Hum... »

Déçu de son manque de répartie, Toya replongea dans son bol de riz sans quitter sa petite sœur des yeux. Il n'aimait pas le comportement que cette dernière avait depuis un moment. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la blâmer. C'était de la faute de son morveux d'ex petit copain si elle était dans cet état là aujourd'hui. Il avait vu sa joie de vivre s'effacer au fil du temps, mais n'avait pas réussi à la réconforter. Incapable d'aider sa petite sœur, il l'entendait pleurer dans sa chambre la nuit, l'avait vu rentrer le soir complètement éméchée, et quand il la réprimandait pour son comportement, elle lui balançait des insultes à la figure. Sakura n'était plus la petite fille joyeuse qu'il avait connu quelques années auparavant. Il passait parfois à son lycée pour voir comment elle allait, mais elle paraissait radieuse et abordait toujours un visage souriant. Un masque qu'elle enlevait le soir quand elle rentrait. Même son père qui ne la voyait presque jamais à cause des fouilles archéologiques qu'il entreprenait, avait remarqué que sa fille n'était plus la même. Quoiqu'ils fassent tout les deux pour qu'elle aille mieux, Sakura continuait de faire n'importe quoi. Mais aujourd'hui, elle semblait être, si cela été possible, encore plus mal.

Cette dernière interrompit sans le savoir le monologue qui se déroulait dans la tête de son frère :

« Dis Toya, tu pense que tu pourrais inviter Yukito à venir manger ce soir ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, il me manque un peu. »

« Je lui en parlerais, mais Papa ne rentre pas ce soir alors tu te débrouille pour faire le repas. Même si on risque l'intoxication alimentaire, il est hors de question que je prépare quoi que ce soit ! » Lui répondit il.

Et une fois de plus, Sakura ne répondit pas à sa provocation. Il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit, Toya le sentait. Peut être avait elle décider de mettre fin a ses jours en faisant une overdose de médicament. Toya était comme Kerobero, il avait tendance à dramatiser. Tout en imaginant les pires scénarios, il décida de faire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite auparavant. Il fouillerait la chambre de sa sœur.

Sakura finit de déjeuner, puis sortit de la maison, casque à la main, en claquant la porte. Dehors, elle monta sur le scooter noir qu'elle avait acheté d'occasion grâce à ses économies. Elle mit son casque, enclencha le contact et roula jusqu'au lycée.

Toya attendit d'entendre sa sœur partir pour monter dans sa chambre. Il fouilla les tiroirs à la recherche d'une boite d'analgésique ou autre médicament, sous l'œil de Kerobero qui s'était placé sur une étagère et qui s'efforçait de rester immobile. Même si Toya savait qu'il n'était pas une simple peluche, il préférait passer inaperçu. Mais les recherches de Toya ne furent pas concluantes, et il du se rendre à l'évidence : Sakura avait certainement juste mal dormit.

Il sortit sans s'apercevoir que sur le lit de sa sœur, trônait un oreiller qui n'avait jamais été présent dans la maison depuis ce jour, et qui était orné d'une arabesque étrange.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« MOKONA ! » S'écria une voix.

Kurogane, Fye, Shaolan et Mokona avait atterris au pied d'un édifice composé de deux colonnes en pierre sur lesquels reposait une plaque qui annonçait l'entrée du temple Tsukimine. Ils étaient tous entassés les uns sur les autres.

« Tu ne pourrais pas nous faire apparaître correctement pour une fois sale de boule de poil ? D'ailleurs, où sommes nous, n'étions nous pas censés arriver dans un temps gelé ? » S'emporta Kurogane qui était écrasé par terre, servant de tapis à Fye et Shaolan.

« Toutes mes excuses "Kurotte-de-nez". J'ai ressentit quelque chose de fort dans ce monde, et cette puissance à dévié notre trajectoire. » Répondit la dite "boule de poil".

Fye était inattentif à cette pseudo dispute. Depuis la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Shaolan dans le pays originel de Kurogane, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le gamin. Ce dernier ne semblait plus savoir ou il en était. Il avait été kidnappé, puis retenu prisonnier pendant qu'un clone de lui avait été créé. Un clone à qui il avait donné une partie de son âme à travers un sceau pour le rendre "humain" en arrachant son œil droit. Il était resté spectateur de la vie que menait son double tout en étant détenu. Enfin, on ne sait combien de temps après, le sceau s'était brisé et il avait fait perdre à son double sa part d'humanité en récupérant son œil droit, après avoir parcouru les dimensions pour le retrouver. Après tout ce que le jeune garçon avait traversé, il y avait de quoi être perdu. Fye et les autres avaient eu du mal à s'habituer au "vrai Shaolan". Il était identique à son double au niveau physique, mais il était plus effacé et ne parlais que lorsque cela était nécessaire, comme s'il avait peur de déranger. Fye sentait que le comportement de la princesse l'avais un peu blessée. Elle refusait d'admettre que c'était lui le vrai Shaolan, et voulais retrouver celui qu'elle avait connu, et qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Sa mort avait apporté une confusion de plus, car elle avait avoué n'être qu'une copie de la véritable Sakura. Elle avait aussi expliqué qu'elle avait été froide envers Shaolan car elle savait que la vraie Sakura, se trouvait autre part. « Ta Sakura est entrain d'attendre. C'est pourquoi à partir de maintenant, pour le bien de la personne que tu chéris vraiment, soit libre. » Lui avait elle dit.

Shaolan n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée. Ses yeux étaient figés sur l'entrée du temple où ils se trouvaient. Cet endroit ne lui était pas inconnu, il avait comme un air de déjà-vu.

Il entendit un écho lointain : « Je t'aime, je t'aime Sakura je t'aime ! ». Aussi fort qu'un murmure, il eut l'impression que c'était le vent qui lui soufflait cela. Surpris, il se retourna vers ses compagnons, mais ces derniers semblaient ne rien avoir entendu. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, pensant que la fatigue lui jouait de mauvais tours.

Sous la demande de Kurogane, Mokona établit une connexion visuelle avec Yuko. Celle ci s'étonna de les voir dans ce monde, qu'elle connaissait plus que bien. Mokona lui raconta qu'il avait été attiré par une onde très puissante, ce qui l'avait fait changer de direction sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

« Vous aviez fais un vœu. Vous vouliez savoir où étaient les deux Sakura. Je vous ai donné la possibilité de retrouver celle que vous avez connue, en vous donnant l'emplacement de Fei Wang... » Commença Yuko

« Avons nous gâché notre chance? » L'interrompit Fye

« Non. Vous êtes arrivés dans le monde où vit la véritable Sakura. C'est pourquoi Mokona à ressenti une force plus puissante que d'habitude. Une partie de votre vœu a donc été exaucée. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser » Répondit elle avant de couper la conversation.

C'était la première fois que Yuko coupait court à un dialogue aussi vite. Kurogane la soupçonnait de leur cacher quelque chose. Les autres aussi semblaient trouver que son départ était précipité. Kurogane vit Fye hausser les épaules, puis ils décidèrent ensemble de partir à la recherche de Sakura. La ville était grande, et ils se mirent d'accord pour rester groupés au lieu de partir chacun de leur coté.

Le lycée était l'endroit où ils avaient le plus de chance de la trouver. Ils prirent donc cette direction après avoir demandé leur chemin à un passant qui les aida en essayant de ne pas faire attention à l'étrange accoutrement des voyageurs.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« Watanuki, apporte moi le téléphone je te prie. » Fit Yuko en recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette.

Le jeune Kimihiro tendit le combiné à sa patronne qui composa le numéro de la personne qu'elle voulait joindre. Elle fit un discret signe au lycéen pour lui faire comprendre que la conversation était privée et qu'elle voulait qu'il la laisse. Comprenant, il sortit en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte.

« Yelan, c'est Yuko à l'appareil. Je voulais te prévenir… Ton fils est de retour. »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Courage, plus qu'une heure à tenir, alors arrête de somnoler maintenant, _se répétait Sakura. Mais la matière dans laquelle elle était ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Il était dix heures trente, et elle essayait tant bien que mal de suivre son cours de mathématique, une matière qu'elle détestait au plus haut point. Plus le temps passait, moins elle arrivait à tenir. Elle ne sentit pas ses yeux se fermer, et s'endormit sur sa table, n'arrivant plus à lutter contre le sommeil.

**Elle volait. Au dessus d'une ville construite en plein désert. Au loin se dressait un palais qui surplombait la ville. Elle voyait un édifice qui faisait l'objet de fouilles. Il semblait construit en pierre, et ressemblait à deux grandes cornes qui sortaient du sable. Elle parvint au dessus de ce monument, quand les ailes qui lui permettaient de voler disparurent. Alors elle tomba…**

Le bruit d'une règle en bois qui claque tel un fouet sur une table d'écolier réveilla Sakura. Elle leva la tête lentement pour faire face au regard furieux de Mr Yamazaki, son professeur de maths.

« Je constate que mon cours vous passionne, n'est ce pas Mlle Kimonoto. Faites attention, ou la prochaine fois vous écoperais d'une retenue ! »

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse, et lui fit ses excuses. La cloche sonna la fin du cours, et Sakura fut bientôt rejointe par Akina et Etsumi, ses "amies". Elle les appréciait, mais restait avec elles presque par dépit elle préférait être seule. Akina était une jeune fille assez petite au teint halé, qui avait de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux marron. Elle était très complexée par sa taille, et ne pouvais s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'une personne qui lui plaisait lui adressait la parole. Mais cela faisait partie de son charme, et nombre de garçon n'y étaient pas indifférents. Etsumi, quand à elle, était l'exact opposé d'Akina. Elle était de taille moyenne mais avait un teint pale, des taches de rousseur, des cheveux noirs aux reflets châtains et de beaux yeux myosotis. Contrairement à ses amies, elle attirait les regards par sa silhouette élancée, et non pas par son charme. Toutes deux avaient su gagner l'amitié de Sakura en la consolant, après que celle-ci ai coupé les ponts avec Tomoyo. Elle lui avait reproché son changement de comportement, même si elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, pour faire en sorte qu'elle se ressaisisse et Sakura l'avais méchamment envoyé balader. Elle la considérait toujours comme sa meilleure amie, et Tomoyo lui manquait, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire subir ses sautes d'humeur. Alors elle lui avait demandé de ne plus lui parler. Bien sur, cela avait fortement attaqué son moral déjà bien bas, et Sakura savait qu'elle aurait pu aller mieux en restant en compagnie de celle qui avait toujours été là pour elle, mais elle tenait si fort à Tomoyo qu'elle avait préféré s'en éloigner.

« Alors Sakura, prête pour cet après midi ? » Demanda Akina d'un ton enjoué.

Aujourd'hui était la journée porte ouverte du lycée Kaibara, et pour l'occasion le corps professoral avait organisé une " fête ". Les élèves pouvaient réaliser un spectacle pour l'occasion. Le club de théâtre avait monté une pièce, le groupe de musique avait interpréter la partie instrumentale d'un morceau, qu'il allait jouer pendant que la chorale chanterais, et le groupe de danse avait élaboré une chorégraphie. Sakura allait danser, même si elle ne faisait pas partie du groupe. Akina et Etsumi l'avaient suppliée pendant près d'une semaine pour qu'elle y participe. Ne supportant plus qu'elles la harcèlent, Sakura avait accepté.

« Et comment qu'elle est prête ! Je l'ai vue s'entrainer hier, elle est incroyable ! » Intervint Etsumi.

« Faut pas exagérer non plus. Mais ça devrait bien se passer. » Dit Sakura en esquissant un sourire.

Et se saisit de ses affaires, dit à ses amies qu'elle avait une chose à faire, et sortit de la salle de classe en direction de la cafétéria. Elle consulta son portable et remarqua qu'elle avait reçu un message de Ryo, un de ses ex avec qui elle avait gardé contact : « Coin callé ma belle ? ».  
>Le "coin callé" était le toit du lycée, dont l'accès était strictement interdit. C'est là où ils se retrouvaient avant pour la "pause clope".<p>

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas le voir aujourd'hui. C'était lui qui lui avait fait tester l'herbe, un soir ou elle était fatiguée, juste avant de rentrer à son domicile. Elle n'avait pas dit non, pensant être seule chez elle le soir. Mais son père, ayant eu une journée de repos, avait décidé de rentrer pour voir sa fille. Qu'elle n'eut pas été sa surprise en la voyant passer le pas de la porte dans un état second ! Sakura avait lu de la déception dans le regard de son père ce soir là, et avait décidé de ne plus jamais recommencer. « Une fois, pas deux. »

Arrivée au self service, elle prit un plateau repas et s'assit à une table, profitant de la solitude.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tomoyo marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, indifférente aux garçons qui se retournaient sur son passage. Son visage aux trait fin et sa classe faisait d'elle une fille très populaire parmi la gente masculine. Mais cela l'importait peu car elle était amoureuse d'une personne avec qui elle correspondait par courrier. Eriol et elle s'étaient toujours très bien entendus, et plus ils devenaient complices, plus Tomoyo éprouvait envers lui des sentiments plus forts que la simple amitié. Elle se rendit au réfectoire, les yeux rêveurs, pour rejoindre ses camarades de classe. Ils devaient répéter une dernière fois la chanson qu'ils avaient choisis de chanter pour le spectacle du lycée. Elle s'assit à une table, les attendant, et vit Sakura assise toute seule, en tête à tête avec son plateau repas. Comment les autres faisaient ils pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien ? Cela crevait pourtant les yeux ! Elle cachait sa tristesse derrière un sourire forcé et ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Soudain, le regard de Sakura se planta dans le sien, et Tomoyo put y lire du regret. Elle lui fit un sourire qui signifiait « Je ne t'en veux pas, tu pourras toujours conter sur moi » et Sakura haussa les épaules. Cet échange muet plongea Tomoyo dans la nostalgie, se souvenant de ces moments où elles arrivaient à se comprendre par un simple regard. C'était le bon vieux temps.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Shaolan, Kurogane, Fye et Mokona étaient enfin parvenus à trouver le lycée que le passant leurs avait indiqué, et essayaient tant bien que mal de repérer une jeune fille qui ressemblerait de près ou de loin à la princesse Sakura. Mais c'était peine perdue, ils étaient arrivés le mauvais jour : une sorte de fête avait été organisée, et l'agitation était telle que retrouver Sakura revenait à chercher un aiguille dans une botte de foin. Des élèves, dont la plupart avaient l'âge d'entrer au lycée, essayaient de trouver de la place pour s'asseoir, en attendant que les festivités débutent. Une scène avait été montée au centre de la cour, et une quantité impressionnante de chaises était placée en face de l'endroit ou se déroulerais le spectacle. Patientant le temps que les rideaux se lèvent, les élèves parlaient entre eux, se racontant leur matinée de cours, ou discutant des nouveaux vêtements à la mode…

Nos amis traversèrent les allées de chaises, sans faire attention aux élèves qui les regardaient avec des yeux de merlans fris, murmurant sur leurs passages des « c'est quoi ces fringues » et des « drôles de costumes » à tout vas. Ils peinèrent à trouver des sièges libres, mais en repérèrent quand même tout au fond, à l'extrême droite de la scène.

« Pas étonnant que personne ne se soit assis là, on est trop loin et on ne voit pratiquement rien ! » Ronchonna Kurogane

« On est pas là pour voir le spectacle, Kuro chéri, mais pour retrouver la princesse. Et cette distance est suffisante pour la repérer si elle monte sur scène. » Répliqua Fye, son eternel sourire aux lèvres.

Kurogane grommela dans sa barbe qu'ils ne la verraient que si elle montait sur scène, ce dont ils n'étaient pas sur. Mais au moins, lui était assez grand pour voir la scène, alors que Shaolan était assis juste derrière une femme qui le dépassait.

Ce dernier était toujours aussi silencieux. Il avait cette fois encore l'impression d'être déjà venu dans cet endroit, mais quand ? Peut être avait il déjà vu ce paysage dans un des pays qu'il avait parcouru, mais il n'en était pas sur.

« Shaolan ? Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta Mokona qui avait remarqué son air perdu.

« Oui oui, ne t'en fais donc pas. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Un coup de gong se fit entendre. Les conversations se coupèrent pour laisser place au discours du directeur de l'établissement.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Pour commencer, le corps professoral et moi-même voulions remercier les étudiants qui ont bien voulu se dévouer pour vous offrir ce spectacle. Nous allons débuter les festivités avec la Chorale, qui vas vous interpréter une reprise de "Don't stop believing" dont l'instrumental est joué par notre club de musique. S'en suivra une chorégraphie proposée par le club de danse sur la musique de "Party Rock Anthem", et enfin, pour clôturer cette représentation, une pièce de théâtre proposée par les membres du club d'art dramatiques. Un grand merci à vous d'être venu aussi nombreux. Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment ! »

Il descendit de la scène, laissant la place à la Chorale.

Just a small town girl

livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

La voix féminine était celle de Tomoyo. Sakura, qui était dans les coulisses, et qui donc ne voyait pas la scène, l'avais tout de suite reconnue. La nostalgie la gagna. Elle se rappelait de la fois où elle avait du capturer la carte du chant. Sa meilleure amie avait du chanter pour attirer la carte. Et quelques mois plus tard, quand la carte de la voix avait volé celle de Tomoyo. Sakura s'en était voulue ce jour là, et Tomoyo l'avais rassuré en lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Finalement, après la capture de cette carte, elle avait pu parler de nouveau. En y repensant, Tomoyo et elle avaient toujours su faire face à n'importe quelle situation. Comme elle s'en voulait de l'avoir envoyer balader quand Tomoyo avait voulu l'aider en lui balançant la vérité de pleine face…

A singer in a smoky room

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the nights

Streetlights, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the nights

La voix de la jeune fille avait perturbé Shaolan. Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendue. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Working hard to get my fill,

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some are born to sing the blues

And now the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Kurogane aussi avait les yeux dans le vague. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait dans un monde où vivait le sosie de la princesse Tomoyo. Même de loin, il avait réussit à reconnaitre ses longs cheveux ondulés, et percevait même la couleur améthyste de ses yeux.

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the nights

Streetlights, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the nights

Don't stop believing

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight, people

Streetlight, people

Don't stop!

Le public applaudit à tout rompre, et Sakura se mêla à lui.

Elle s'était changer et était habillée comme convenu d'un débardeur moulant de couleur flash pour le haut, et d'un baggy en guise de pantalon.

Maintenant, c'était à son tour et à celui de ses camarades de rejoindre la piste.

Ils se placèrent tous sur la scène et attendirent les premiers rythmes de la chanson.

Ils enchainaient les mouvements sans avoir besoin de se concentrer, les pas venaient spontanément. Pendant toute la durée de la bande son, Sakura ne pensait à rien. Elle aimait danser, et cela se ressentait en la voyant. Un sourire sincère vint fleurir sur son visage. Elle se sentait bien. Elle avait l'impression que ses soucis s'étaient évaporés. Assise dans le public, Tomoyo avait sortit sa caméra et filma avec amertume la chorégraphie de Sakura. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elles ne se parlaient plus, qu'elle n'avait pas de le droit de la filmer.

Mokona, qui observait avec attention toutes les personnes sur scène depuis le début du spectacle, aperçut Sakura. Son regard resta un instant fixé sur elle, le temps d'être sur que c'était bien la personne qu'il recherchait. Il n'y avait aucun doute, des yeux comme ceux là, personne d'autre ne pouvais en posséder. Seule la coiffure de la jeune fille était différente, ses cheveux étaient plus longs, mais tout le reste était semblable. Il regarda ses amis, et il eut la certitude que tous l'avait reconnue. Le regard de Shaolan, qui pourtant au début du spectacle était éteint, brillait à présent d'admiration. Il ne lâchait pas la jeune femme des yeux.

Le groupe fit ses derniers enchainements et la musique s'arrêta. Là encore, le public leur fit un triomphe. Les danseurs se mirent en ligne au devant de la scène pour le saluer, et c'est à ce moment que Sakura le vit. Tout au fond, il y avait cet homme grand aux yeux rouges, celui dont elle avait rêvé cette nuit. Il portait une tenue pour le moins étrange. A ses coté, le même homme blond que dans son rêve, avec, perché sur son épaule, une drôle de peluche blanche. _Logiquement_, se dit-elle, _la personne qui est assise à coté doit être l'adolescent qui ressemble à Shaolan !_ Elle continua de saluer le public, essayant de ne pas monter son malaise.

Elle retourna dans les coulisses, se changea sans écouter les félicitations qu'Etsumi et Akina lui adressait, pris son casque et ses clefs et partit sans assister à la fin du spectacle.


	3. Chapter 3

Une nouvelle aventure : Chapitre 3

La représentation venait de se terminer, et Tomoyo s'était mise à la recherche de Sakura. Elle ne l'avais pas vu au moment où le directeur avait demandé aux étudiants de remonter sur scène, et s'inquiétait pour elle. Malgré qu'elle ne passait plus de temps avec elle, elle l'avait suffisamment observé pour savoir qu'elle ne partait jamais avant la fin d'un spectacle. Elle avait beau avoir changé, elle était toujours aussi polie, et était du genre à respecter le travail des autres. Cherchant dans les coulisses, Tomoyo croisa les deux jeunes filles qui accompagnaient Sakura. Elle ne les connaissait pas et ne leur avait jamais parlé, car elle était jalouse d'elles. Jalouse car c'était par elles que Sakura l'avait remplacée. Elle leur adressa néanmoins la parole, pour leur demander si elles n'avaient pas vu la personne qu'elle cherchait.

Kurogane s'était levé dès la fin du spectacle et s'était dirigé vers les coulisses espérant y trouver la princesse Sakura. D'une oreille discrète, il écoutait les conversations qui se déroulaient à coté de lui, sans vraiment y faire attention, quand il aperçut le sosie de la princesse Tomoyo. Cette dernière parlait avec deux adolescentes. L'une était petite et blonde et l'autre était de taille moyenne et brune.

« Oui on l'as vu, on voulait la féliciter, mais elle nous a à peine écouté et est partie précipitamment, on a trouvé ça étrange d'ailleurs. » Commença la brune.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Sakura de partir comme ça… » Rajouta la blonde.

Kurogane n'eut pas besoin d'un décodeur pour savoir que les jeunes filles parlaient de la personne qu'il cherchait. Et d'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, elle était déjà partie, dans la précipitation qui plus est. _Merde, c'est bien notre veine_, se dit il.

Il fut rejoint par Shaolan, Fye et Mokona.

« Alors, tu l'as vue ? » Interrogea Mokona

« Non, elle s'est déjà barrer ! Putain, à peine on la retrouve qu'elle nous file entre les doigts ! » S'énerva t'il.

Fye, paisible comme à son habitude, conseilla à Kurogane de se calmer tout en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être grossier. Ce à quoi le ninja répondit d'un « ta gueule » cassant.

Shaolan n'intervint pas dans la dispute une fois de plus. Ce monde le bouleversait, et il lui semblait que certaines personnes et certains lieux lui étaient familiers. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment. De plus, il avait été troublé par la prestation de celle qui était peut être Sakura. Il avait senti son cœur tressaillir quand il avait vu le magnifique sourire de l'adolescente. Un sourire qui semblait apporter la joie à la personne à qui il était dédié. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une voix qui s'écria :

« Shaolan ? »

L'interpellé se retourna pour voir la jeune fille dont la voix ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent pendant le spectacle s'avancer vers lui. Apparemment, elle le connaissait.

« Excusez moi mais… nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ? » Répondit-il avec tact.

La surprise passa sur le visage de Tomoyo. Au vue de sa réponse, ce garçon était bien Shaolan, mais il semblait l'avoir oubliée. Peu à peu, le lien se fit dans sa tête entre le départ précipité de Sakura et la présence de Shaolan. Elle avait remarqué le malaise de cette dernière au moment de saluer le public. Elle avait du l'apercevoir, et avait voulu partir au plus vite pour ne pas le croiser. Mais pourquoi Shaolan réapparaissait il maintenant, habillé de façon étrange et semblant ne se souvenir de rien ?

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Tomoyo Daidoji ! Faut il que je sorte ma caméra pour que tu te rappelle ? » Renchérit elle.

Il avait effectivement déjà vu cette fille, mais dans les différents mondes qu'il avait parcouru. Se pourrait-il qu'elle aussi soit une voyageuse dimensionnelle ? Cela l'étonnait. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il la connaissait. Il se posait la question depuis qu'il l'avait entendue chanter. Toutes ces interrogations lui donnaient mal à la tête. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre contenance, quand une image lui revint en mémoire._Un__e fillette aux longs cheveux violacés, à la peau pale et aux yeux améthyste tenant un caméscope lui parlait d'une voix douce, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres._

Cela déconcerta encore plus Shaolan.

« Je ne sais pas… » Commença t'il en posant une main sur son front.

Il fut interrompu par Fye qui s'adressa à Tomoyo pour lui dire qu'ils étaient pressés et qu'ils devaient partir. L'ex magicien tira Shaolan par le bras en l'entrainant vers les grilles qui marquaient la sortie du Lycée, laissant une Tomoyo pantoise essayant de faire le point sur ce qu'il se passait.

Une fois sortit de l'établissement, Mokona expliqua qu'il avait découvert un moyen de retrouver la trace de Sakura. Il lui suffisait d'avoir un objet de la personne recherchée, et de se focaliser sur l'énergie qu'il dégageait pour rattraper son propriétaire. A ses dires, cette technique faisait partie de ses 108 bottes secrètes. Fye sortit le t-shirt que Sakura portait durant la représentation.

« On l'as trouvé dans son casier ! » Fit Mokona pour répondre au regard interrogateur de Kurogane.

La peluche vivante ferma les yeux, se concentra, et fut entouré d'un halo rosé. Puis, il pointa de sa patte la direction du parc, avant de s'exclamer que c'était la route à suivre. Il n'eu pas besoin d'en dire plus que nos amis se mirent en chemin.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Assise sur la balançoire du parc Pingouin, la tête entre les mains, Sakura réfléchissait. Elle avait fait le tour de la ville sur son scooter pour s'aérer l'esprit. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait inconsciemment pris la direction du parc, où elle allait souvent quand elle était nostalgique. C'était en ce lieu, sur cette même balançoire que Shaolan l'avais réconfortée pour la première fois, quand elle lui avait dit avoir avoué ses sentiments à Yukito. Sur cette même balançoire, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés quatre mois après le départ de Shaolan pour la Chine, quand il était revenu pour les vacances. En cette période, elle essayait de trouver les mots pour lui dire que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers elle étaient partagés. C'était également sur cette balançoire qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Shaolan avait eu l'autorisation par sa mère de passer un trimestre à Tomoeda, il avait donc suivi les cours dans la même classe que Sakura. Un jour en plein cours de français, Monsieur Terada était venu la voir pour lui annoncer que son frère était à l'hôpital à la suite d'un malaise, et que son père avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit au courant. Elle n'avait pas montré son inquiétude devant les autres, mais le soir, elle s'était arrêter au parc en compagnie de Shaolan, et avait laissé couler ses larmes. Ce dernier, ne sachant pas comment réagir, l'avais embrassée pour la consoler. Et encore aujourd'hui, Sakura revenait en ce lieu pour se remémorer les instants qu'elle avait vécus avec lui.

Mais cette fois ci c'était différent. Elle était venue ici presque par intuition.

Une question lui trottait dans la tête. Comment pouvait-il être possible que les personnes de son rêve existent réellement ? Son songe était prémonitoire, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication, et cette réalité lui faisait peur. Car dans ce rêve, elle finissait transpercée par une épée. Elle se sentait faible d'être partie de la représentation comme une voleuse, mais elle avait eu peur de voir le visage de Shaolan dans le public, même si elle n'était pas sur qu'il soit présent.  
>Sakura était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que l'une des personnes qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter venait de franchir les grilles du parc. Ce dernier l'aperçut, elle était assise sur une balançoire et lui tournait le dos.<p>

« Hé ! » L'interpela Kurogane.

Avec lenteur, Sakura se retourna, en espérant que la personne qui l'appelait n'était pas celle qu'elle pensait. Elle remarqua avec effroi qu'il s'agissait du ninja aux yeux rouge. Mais Kurogane ne fut pas seul bien longtemps, au grand désarroi de Sakura.

« Elle est là ! »

« Princesse ! »

Fye, Mokona et Shaolan rejoignirent Kurogane. Tous avaient un sourire aux lèvres ils rencontraient enfin la véritable Sakura. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas aussi heureuse de les voir. Son regard était fixé sur celui qui l'avait appelée princesse, et on pouvait y lire une grande détresse, ainsi que de l'incompréhension. Le cœur de Sakura rata un battement. Shaolan… elle le revoyait enfin après trois ans. Il avait changé, son expression dégageait une grande maturité. Il avait toujours été mûr pour son âge, mais aujourd'hui cela se voyait sur ses traits. Comme un enfant qui aurait grandit trop vite. Elle ne retrouvait plus la lueur dans son regard, cette lueur amoureuse. A la place, il y avait un regard perdu, comme s'il avait oublié leur histoire. Le revoir comme ça était beaucoup trop dur pour elle, et ses larmes menaçaient de couler. Alors elle se retourna et couru vers son moyen de transport, pour échapper à toute cette tension. Une fois de plus elle fuyait. Elle entendit qu'on lui demandait d'attendre, mais n'y fit pas attention.

Au moment ou elle empoigna son casque, elle sentit que quelqu'un lui agrippait le poignet. « Lâchez-moi ! » cria t'elle en se retournant.

Mais au lieu de se retrouver devant l'un des étrangers comme elle l'aurait pensé, elle vit que son agresseur était en fait une sorte d'armure vivante dont la main droite était une arme à trois lames. La créature portait à l'épaule droite le symbole d'une chauve souris rouge. La surprise de Sakura fut marquée d'un temps d'hésitation qui aurait pu permettre à la créature de la tuer, mais ce fut sans compter le premier réflexe qu'eut la jeune fille : donner un violent coup de casque au soldat qui alla s'écraser contre l'arbre le plus proche.

Elle recula, effrayée et haletante, se demandant quel était cette créature et d'où elle était sortie. Elle pensait être hors de danger, mais des brèches s'ouvrirent tout autour d'elle, laissant apparaitre une dizaine de soldat, tous identiques à celui qu'elle avait assommé, qui l'encerclèrent rapidement.

_Là, y'as comme qui dirait une couille dans le pâté_, pensa t'elle ironiquement. Alors, elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait plus faite depuis des années. Passant la main dans le col de la chemise de son uniforme, elle sortit un pendentif en forme de clef et le lança en l'air en criant « Clé du sceau sacré révèle ta vraie nature ! ».

De leur coté, Shaolan et ses amis n'étaient pas en meilleure posture. Ils étaient eux aussi encerclés par les soldats de Fei Wang, et il était donc impossible pour eux de protéger Sakura qu'ils pensaient incapable de se défendre. Ils furent surpris en l'entendant crier et en voyant un sceptre se former au dessus d'elle. Elle le rattrapa au vol et le fit tournoyer entre ses mains tout en demandant à voix haute l'apparition de la carte de l'épée.

Sakura n'était pas peu fière d'avoir emmené ses cartes avec elle. Se saisissant de son sceptre devenu épée, elle fonça sur ses ennemis, les transperçant ou les décapitant de sa lame. Shaolan la regarda, impressionné. Il était loin de se douter que la vraie Sakura savait se battre. Ses mouvements étaient à la fois fluides et précis. Elle avait une très bonne technique, s'élançant, rebondissant sans le moindre effort. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dansait.

Mais au moment de s'élancer vers la dernière créature encore debout, elle fit l'erreur de tendre la jambe pour l'atteindre avec son pied. Son ennemi en profita alors pour lui transpercer la cuisse gauche de ses trois lames. Sous la douleur, elle s'agenouilla devant son adversaire, lui laissant l'opportunité de donner le coup fatal…

« Par la foudre impériale ! » S'écria une voix.

Sakura détourna le regard pour voir Shaolan lancer de son épée l'attaque qui lui sauverait la vie. _La foudre…_, se dit elle. Sous la lumière que dégageait la puissance de l'éclair, elle ferma les yeux. Un instant plus tard, elle vit que les créatures avaient toutes été vaincues. Shaolan, Kurogane, Fye et Mokona se rassemblèrent autour de Sakura qui ne parvenait pas à se mettre debout.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Shaolan d'un ton inquiet, s'agenouillant à ses cotés et posant sa main dans son dos.

Ce geste provoqua l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans les membres de Sakura, qui gifla le jeune garçon en mettant dans son geste toute sa colère refoulée depuis trois années, sous les yeux étonnés des voyageurs dimensionnels. Elle n'avait pas réussit à contrôler sa main de cette pulsion soudaine. En se rendant compte de son geste, elle hésita. Ses sentiments étaient partagés. D'un coté elle culpabilisait et éprouvait l'envie de s'excuser, et de l'autre, elle ne regrettait rien. Shaolan, abasourdi, posa sa main sur sa joue endolorie. Pourquoi l'avait-elle frapper ?

« Ne me… touche pas » Murmura Sakura d'un ton froid en s'adressant à Shaolan.

Fye, de son cotés, avait comprit une chose qui avait échappé à ses compagnons. Sakura semblait avoir connu le vrai Shaolan, mais ce dernier ne se souvenait apparemment de rien. Cela expliquait le fait que le sosie de la princesse Tomoyo lui avait adressé la parole. Il tendit la main vers Sakura pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, cette dernière dénoua la cravate de son uniforme afin de se faire un garrot à la cuisse pour empêcher le sang de couler.

Elle voulait partir au plus vite. Moins elle restait au cotés de ces étrangers, moins il y avait de chance que son rêve devienne réel.

« Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je suis Fye, et voici Kurogane, Mokona, et Shaolan » Énonça l'ex magicien.

D'un signe de tête, Sakura acquiesça. Tant pis si elle passait pour une associable, elle ne voulait pas rester proche d'eux. Elle marmonna un vague « je dois partir » en faisant un pas en direction de son scooter, mais elle éprouva une douleur lancinante à la jambe et manqua de s'écrouler. Kurogane la rattrapa, et lui dis d'une voix dure qu'elle ne devrait pas essayer de marcher. C'est alors que Mokona intervint.

« Et si on vous raccompagnait chez vous ? Comme ça nous pourrions vous expliquer au calme pourquoi nous sommes ici ! »

Cette idée déplaisait à Sakura, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et au fond d'elle, elle voulait connaitre les raisons de la réapparition de Shaolan.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Fei Wang Lead, confortablement assis sur son fauteuil, un verre de vin à la main, avait assisté aux péripéties des voyageurs dimensionnels. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais d'un air mécontent. Il avait surveillé le vrai Shaolan afin de découvrir ou vivait Sakura, et ne supportait pas que les soldats qu'il avait envoyé aient été vaincus une fois de plus. Il se consola mentalement en se disant qu'il avais le corps de la copie de la maitresse des cartes de Clow sous la main, et qu'il possèderait donc bientôt un pouvoir sans égal, grâce auquel personne ne pourrais le battre. Pas même Shaolan.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tomoyo était allongée sur son lit, des questions torturant son esprit. Elle n'avait pas compris le comportement de Shaolan. Il semblait ne se souvenir de rien. Et ses habits étranges laissaient penser qu'il venait d'un autre pays. De plus, elle s'inquiétait pour Sakura. Si cette dernière revoyait la personne qui l'avait abandonnée, cela risquait de faire des étincelles ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, qu'elle entendit sonner.

Qui donc pouvait bien venir la voir ? Elle descendit les escaliers, et au moment d'ouvrir la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Eriol Hiiragizawa. Que faisait il donc ici ? Et comment avait il fait pour connaitre sa nouvelle adresse ? Car effectivement, elle avait déménagé et habitait maintenant une toute petite maison à quelques mètres du lycée. Elle ne supportait plus le luxe de la résidence parentale. Se rendant compte qu'elle était rester bloquée devant la porte sans dire un mot, elle salua et s'excusa devant le nouvel arrivant, tout en le laissant entrer. Ce dernier semblait surpris de se retrouver devant Tomoyo. Refermant la porte, elle se dit que décidemment, cette journée réservait beaucoup de surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à Mokona-Pyuh pour son commentaire, sache que ça me fais vraiment plaisir que mon histoire te plaise. :) <strong>**La suite devrait être postée dans moins d'une semaine.**

** xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**[NdlA : J'ai fait une petite modification dans les chapitres précédents, il se trouve que Shaolan à abandonner Sakura il y a trois ans et non cinq. Bonne lecture ! :) ]**

* * *

><p><span>Une nouvelle aventure : Chapitre 4<span>

Prenant appui sur Kurogane, Sakura, entourée de Shaolan, Mokona et Fye, était sur le chemin du retour. L'atmosphère était pesante, chacun le ressentait. Fye n'osait même pas embêter Kurogane en l'appelant par ses surnoms ridicules habituels. Sakura se sentait coupable de cette mauvaise ambiance la gifle incontrôlée qu'elle avait infligée à Shaolan avait sévèrement modéré l'enthousiasme des voyageurs à son égard. Seul le jeune homme blond, Fye lui semblait il, la fixait d'un air compréhensif. A mi-chemin, elle se rendit compte de l'oubli idiot qu'elle avait commis.

« Mon scooter ! Je l'ai laissé dans le parc ! » S'exclama t'elle, se tapant le front de sa main.

Shaolan, voyant là l'occasion de se faire pardonner pour la raison inconnue qui lui avait value une baffe, se proposa dans l'immédiat d'aller le récupérer. Cette proposition étonna fortement Sakura, qui s'attendait à ce que ce dernier décide de la laisser se débrouiller seule. Il semblait moins rancunier qu'auparavant. A moins que ce ne soit là un moyen pour lui de s'échapper de la tension palpable qui s'était installée depuis la fin du combat.

Kurogane décida de l'accompagner, comprenant que le garçon avait besoin de parler. Il n'était pas très proche du vrai Shaolan, mais il sentait que ce dernier était plus perturbé que ce qu'il ne laissait paraitre.

« Continuez d'avancer, sinon vous n'êtes pas près d'arriver. » Conseilla le ninja, les yeux fixés sur la blessure de Sakura. Il semblait qu'il était le seul à avoir remarqué la coïncidence entre la blessure de Sakura et celle que les deux Shaolan avaient subi dans le Tokyo désagrégé.

« Mokona tu nous accompagne, pour qu'on puisse retrouver le chemin ? » Demanda Shaolan avec gentillesse.

Le manjuu blanc le rejoint avec un sourire, ravi de pouvoir s'échapper du silence pesant qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Les deux hommes et la peluche vivante firent demi tour afin d'aller chercher le véhicule oublié, laissant Fye et Sakura reprendre le chemin en direction de la maison de la jeune fille. L'ex magicien prit la maîtresse des cartes par la taille afin de lui servir de béquille humaine, et elle le remercia. Le silence reprit place, mais fut bien vite coupé par Fye, qui profita du fait qu'il soit seul à seul avec la vraie Sakura pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait deviné depuis son arrivée dans ce monde.

« Vous le connaissez, n'est ce pas. »

Comprenant que le jeune homme parlait de Shaolan, Sakura acquiesça. Elle hésita à en dire plus. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler de sa vie privée à des inconnus. Pourtant, ce Fye dégageait une impression de confiance et semblait éprouver de l'empathie à son égard. Cela l'encouragea à se confier.

« Effectivement, ou du moins je croyais le connaitre avant qu'il ne m'abandonne il y a trois ans. » Répondit-elle d'un ton amer.

« Maintenant je comprend mieux la gifle ! » Ris Fye. « Mais peut être qu'il n'est pas le Shaolan de votre passé. » Repris t'il plus sérieusement.

Sakura s'était surprise à sourire, chose rare. Puis vint l'incompréhension.

« Comment ça ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Et bien, nous sommes en fait des voyageurs dimensionnels. Nous parcourons les mondes pour retrouver des fragments de mémoire. Je vous expliquerai tout cela de façon plus claire quand Mokona et les autres nous auront rejoints, mais ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'en visitant différents mondes on peut retrouver des personnes ressemblant à des proches, ou à des connaissances. Sauf que ces derniers n'ont pas le même mode de vie, ni le même passé. Kurogane par exemple, à revu dans trois mondes différents la princesse qu'il sert dans son pays. Alors mon ami n'est peut être pas votre Shaolan.»

« C'est celui que j'ai connu. » Certifia Sakura d'un ton sans réplique.

« Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sure ? »

« Son épée. C'est exactement la même que dans mes souvenirs. Et il utilise l'attaque de la foudre, comme le Shaolan d'il y a trois ans. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. » Affirma t'elle.

Le silence se réinstalla, et Sakura observa de plus près l'étranger. Aux premiers abords, le jeune homme semblait dangereux, en particulier à cause de son bandeau à l'œil, mais en lui parlant, il paraissait respirer la bonne humeur. Si seulement elle pouvait être comme lui au lieu de simuler un visage souriant et joyeux. Néanmoins, il était très mystérieux, et Sakura remarquait une douleur dans ses yeux. Le blond n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été épargné par la vie.

« Il ne se souvient de rien. » Lâcha soudainement Fye, coupant ainsi Sakura dans ses réflexions.

« Pardon ? »

« Le temps s'écoule différemment selon les dimensions. Cela doit faire environ six ans que Shaolan est piégé dans un temps gelé. Il a été capturé par un magicien du nom de Fei Wang qui l'a emprisonné pendant tout ce temps. Je ne sais pas comment Shaolan a fais pour traverser les dimensions après être partit de ce monde, si tel est le cas. Mais si c'est celui que vous avez connu, il semblerait qu'il ne se souvienne de rien avant sa capture. » Continua t'il.

Sakura resta silencieuse devant les explications du jeune homme. Tout cela expliquerait pourquoi elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles après le départ de Shaolan, si tenté que celui qui était apparu en même temps que ces étrangers soit le sien. Mais cela elle n'en doutait pas, tout semblait concorder. De toute évidence, elle préférait que ce soit ce cas de figure. Même si l'idée qu'il ait pu l'avoir oubliée la blessait.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Shaolan, Kurogane et Mokona étaient de retour au Parc Pingouin, et avaient récupéré le véhicule appartenant à Sakura. Ils parcouraient pour la seconde fois le chemin permettant de rentrer chez la jeune fille. Mokona semblait joyeux, et chantait en ce balançant de gauche à droite dans les airs, ce qui énervait profondément le ninja. Ce dernier se retint pourtant de vociférer contre la boule de poil. Il observait Shaolan. Étrangement, la conversation débuta de façon similaire à celle entre Fye et Sakura.

« Tu la connais ? » Interrogea Kurogane. « Parce que, pour recevoir une gifle pareille, tu as du lui faire quelque chose de déplaisant ! » Rajouta-t-il.

« Il ne me semble pas l'avoir déjà vue. Avant de la rencontrer je ne connaissais qu'une seule Sakura : celle aimée par mon double. Je n'ai pas compris son geste, mais quelque soit la chose que je lui ai faite, je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle puisse me pardonner.»

Kurogane fixa le jeune homme pendant un instant, et repris :

« Pourquoi essayes-tu de cacher le fait que cela te perturbe ? »

« Mais… Rien ne me perturbe ! » Répondit précipitamment Shaolan.

Il ne voulait pas que l'on s'inquiète pour lui. Il ne le méritait pas. C'était par sa faute que le Shaolan qu'ils avaient connus avait perdu sa part d'humanité.

« Hé Gamin, à d'autres ! Tu as l'air paumé depuis qu'on est arrivés dans ce monde. En plus il y a deux personnes ici qui semblent te connaitre. Alors arrête d'essayer de me faire croire que ça ne te fais ni chaud ni froid et déballe ! » Réprimanda le ninja sous les acclamations de Mokona.

Shaolan hésita. Depuis qu'il avait pris la place de son double dans le « groupe », il avait le sentiment d'être de trop, et d'avoir usurpé l'identité de l'autre Shaolan. Il restait en retrait, ne voulant pas s'imposer de peur de ne pas être accepté par ceux qui avaient appris à connaitre et à apprécier son autre lui. Pourtant, Kurogane venait de faire un pas vers lui, et il était inutile de chercher à reculer.

« Pour être tout à fait franc, ce monde me semble familier. Il y a des lieux que je pense avoir déjà vu, mais il m'est impossible de me souvenir d'où. Tomoyo non plus ne m'est pas inconnue, alors que je sais que vous l'avez déjà tous rencontrée dans le monde de Piffle et que nous l'avons revue dans ton monde d'origine. Quand j'ai vu la Tomoyo de ce monde et que je l'ai entendue chanter, une image m'est venue en tête représentant une petite fille lui ressemblant en tout point. Mais je ne me rappelle pas quand est ce que j'ai rencontré cette fillette. Et la gifle de Sakura ne fait que s'ajouter à mes interrogations… » Avoua l'adolescent.

Pendant quelques secondes, Mokona et Kurogane restèrent muets. Mais ce dernier reprit bien vite de sa superbe.

« Gamin, arrête donc de te torturer l'esprit. Les réponses viendront tôt ou tard. »

Shaolan sourit et acquiesça. Le ninja avait raison.

« Oups, Mokona vient de se rendre compte de quelque chose… ! » Interrompit la peluche vivante.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe cette fois stupide manjuu ? »

« Et bien… Fye et Sakura sont certainement trop loin de Mokona à présent. Ils ne doivent plus réussir à se comprendre ! » Se désola Mokona de sa petite voix.

Prenant cette information comme une invitation à accélérer le mouvement, nos amis accentuèrent le pas afin de rattraper l'ex magicien et la maitresse des cartes. Ces derniers étaient sans doute déjà arrivés.

Ils furent surpris de les voir assis sur un banc de pierre à quelques mètres de là où ils les avaient laissés. Le blond releva la tête, entendant un bruit de pas, et expliqua leur présence ici. Effectivement, Sakura ne parvenait plus à décrire le chemin pour rentrer chez elle à Fye qui ne comprenait pas sa langue, et comme ce dernier la soutenait à cause de la blessure qui l'empêchait de marcher, ils avaient décidé d'attendre le retour de leurs compagnons, en pointant le banc du doigt. Le langage gestuel était très pratique dans ses conditions. Shaolan remarqua au visage de Sakura que la colère de la jeune fille s'était dissipée, mais qu'elle avait à présent un air peiné.

Kurogane prit Sakura sur son dos malgré les protestations de cette dernière qui ne voulait pas faire figure de « sac à patate », et nos amis partirent en direction du foyer de la maitresse des cartes, le scooter cette fois ci bien présent.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Kerobero tournait, ou plutôt volait, en rond dans la chambre de Sakura. Elle aurait du être rentrée depuis longtemps, et n'avait même pas appelé son frère pour le prévenir d'un quelconque retard, ce qu'elle faisait habituellement. Il entendait d'ailleurs ce dernier se plaindre, car à cause de la non présence de sa petite sœur, il avait du commencer à préparer le repas. Comme prévu, Yukito avait reçu l'invitation et s'était joint à la petite famille avec joie. Fujitaka avait du, pour l'occasion, remplir le réfrigérateur du double de nourriture qu'il contenait habituellement. Il avait fais ces quelques courses avant de repartir sur un chantier de fouilles archéologique.

Le gardien des cartes commençait vraiment à se faire du souci. Sa maîtresse devait avoir eu des ennuis car en fin de soirée, il avait perçut l'énergie dégagée par son sceptre, qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps. Son inquiétude lui avait coupé l'envie de battre son record au jeu vidéo qu'il avait débuté une semaine plus tôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, et vit Sakura arriver de loin, entourée de personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Quand les silhouettes furent plus proches, il put remarquer que la jeune fille était sur le dos d'un homme assez baraqué. Elle semblait blessée. Il se rendit également compte que l'adolescent qui se tenait à ses cotés, ressemblait au gamin qui, avant son départ, le traitait de glouton. La colère de Kerobero monta en flèche comment ce sale morveux osait il revenir auprès de Sakura après ce qu'il lui avait fais subir ? Il voulu descendre à leur rencontre pour passer un savon au chinois, mais il réfléchit après coup : Toya allait de toute évidence se charger des réprimandes, alors à quoi bon prendre la peine de se déplacer ?

Arrivée devant la porte de la maison, Sakura aperçut l'ombre de Yukito par la fenêtre. Le fait que le meilleur ami de son frère (qu'elle soupçonnait être plus qu'un simple ami) dinait chez elle le soir même lui était complètement sortit de la tête. Elle fit rapidement le lien : Toya/Shaolan. _Le pauvre, il va manger_, pensa t'elle en plaignant intérieurement le chinois. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde du rapport de force qui se déroulerait au moment ou Toya verrait un des nouveaux venus. Son grand frère allait de toute évidence se mettre dans une colère noire, et Sakura savait déjà qu'elle en ferait elle aussi les frais. Elle demanda à Kurogane de la déposer sur le pas de la porte et après un moment d'hésitation, elle toqua. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Toya mécontent du retard de sa sœur.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu foutait bon sang ! C'est moi qui ai du tout… TOI ! » S'écria t'il soudainement après avoir remarqué la présence de Shaolan.

Ce dernier se fit violemment plaquer contre le mur de la maison, une fois de plus sans comprendre les agissements de la personne qu'il pensait être le roi du Pays de Clow.

« COMMENT OSES TU TE POINTER ICI APRÈS CE QUE TU AS FAIS À MA SŒUR ? » Hurla Toya sans parvenir à se contrôler.

Yukito, qui venait d'arriver, essaya tant bien que mal de dégager Shaolan de l'étreinte de son ami, mais ce fut peine perdu. Jamais il n'avait vu Toya aussi en colère. Mais cela était compréhensible, il avait devant les yeux le garçon qui avait abandonné sa sœur, ne lui laissant que l'ombre d'elle-même. Kurogane voulu dégainer son sabre, mais Fye l'en empêcha. Mokona lui, semblait trouver que les menaces et les bafouillements de Toya du à sa colère étaient très comiques. Yukito demanda calmement à Toya de se calmer, aidé par Sakura, mais ce dernier ne les écouta pas.

« Ca suffit Toya… » Essaya de le raisonner Sakura.

« Sale morveux ! Je vais te découper, je vais t'arracher les dents une par une… »

« Toya, calme-toi ! » Renchérit Yukito.

« Tu auras tellement mal que tu me supplieras à genoux et je te laisserais crever dans ta… »

« TOYA ! MAINTENANT TU ARRÈTE ! » S'écria Sakura.

Son frère lâcha le jeune homme qui essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Qu'avait t'il fait dans ce monde pour être traité de la sorte ?

Toya regarda sa sœur d'un œil noir, mais cette dernière s'attendait déjà à ses remontrances. D'un signe de la main elle montra la cuisine à son frère, qui s'y dirigea. Elle demanda ensuite à Yukito de guider les nouveaux arrivants jusqu'à sa chambre, puis rejoint son frère dans la pièce aux fourneaux en claudiquant. Ce dernier était assis, tapant rageusement la table de ses doigts. La voyant entrer, il s'apprêta à crier sa façon de penser, mais Sakura l'en empêcha.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris Toya ? T'es malade ou quoi ? »

« Moi, malade ? C'est toi qui es mazo ! Pourquoi tu le ramène ici après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait ? A croire que tu aimes souffrir c'est pas possible ! Tu as vu ce que tu es devenue à cause de ce bon à rien ? Ca fait trois ans que tu enchaine les conneries en tout genre ! Tu fume, tu bois, et je me demande même si tu ne fais pas des tentatives de suicide ! Tu as coupé tout contact avec Tomoyo à cause de cette histoire ! Et toi tu ramène le mec qui t'a mis dans cet état à la maison, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il à pu te dire pour que tu accepte de le pardonner, mais tu ne peux pas lui faire à nouveau confiance. Il te blessera une nouvelle fois, et c'est bibi qui va devoir te récupérer à la petite cuillère ! » Enchaina Toya sans laisser à sa sœur le temps d'en placer une.

« Hého, on se calme Mimiche ! Il ne se souvient de rien d'accord ? Amnésique le Shao. Alors tu vas arrêter ta crise du grand frère protecteur. Et pour information, je ne suis pas du genre à faire une tentative de suicide, je tiens à la vie figure toi ! » Répliqua Sakura, se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Ce fut en remarquant la posture de sa petite sœur, que Toya s'aperçut que Sakura était blessée. Retrouvant son calme, il lui demanda pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Surprise par son changement de ton, elle lui expliqua sa mésaventure sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Lui intimant de s'allonger sur le canapé, Toya partit chercher de quoi soigner sa petite sœur. Il était maintenant en fac de médecine, et avait appris à panser les blessures de ce genre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit la trousse de premier secours dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Il revient auprès de Sakura et observa la plaie de plus près. Celle-ci était assez profonde, mais il était capable de la guérir. Il sortit de la trousse une compresse qu'il imbiba d'alcool à 80° pour désinfecter la cuisse de Sakura et se mit au travail dans un silence entrecoupé de quelques gémissements de douleur. Puis il entreprit de faire un bandage après avoir recousu la blessure. Il plaça une atèle pour que sa patiente puisse marcher, et la prévint que si le mal empirait, elle serait obligée d'aller voir un médecin. Sakura voulu le remercier mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Comment ça amnésique ? »

« Tu veux une définition peut être ? » Fit-elle d'une voix chargée de sarcasme.

« Hé ! Normalement c'est moi l'ironique ! Non mais sérieusement, comment ce fait il qu'il soit amnésique ? » Précisa Toya.

« C'est compliqué, et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir moi-même tout compris. Toujours est-il qu'il ne se souvient pas d'être venu un jour à Tomoeda. » Fit elle tristement. « Je vais les rejoindre, merci pour le bandage. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Mais Toya ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la prit par la taille et sortit de la cuisine en la soutenant pour ne pas qu'elle force trop sur sa jambe, puis il l'aida à monter les escaliers. Il voulait des réponses, et comptait bien écouter ce que ces étrangers avaient à dire. Son comportement n'étonna pas Sakura, elle avait l'habitude de le voir en mode ''grand frère protecteur ''. Ce qui la surprit en revanche, ce fut de voir Yukito, Kurogane, Fye, Shaolan et Mokona assis dans le couloir. En réponse à son regard interrogateur, Fye précisa qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire preuve d'impolitesse en entrant dans une chambre sans la présence de son propriétaire.

Sakura sourit, et poussa la porte de sa chambre.

Elle n'était ni bien rangée, ni en bazar. Quelques lettres trainaient de ci de là sur le sol, venant toutes de son meilleur ami Eriol, dans lesquelles ils parlaient entre autres des sentiments de l'anglais envers Tomoyo, et du passage de ce dernier à Tomoeda. Sakura en avait d'ailleurs ''malencontreusement'' profité pour lui donner l'adresse de sa meilleure amie au lieu de la sienne, afin qu'il rencontre en premier lieu la jeune chanteuse. En y repensant, elle se souvint que c'était aujourd'hui que le jeune homme devait poser les pieds au Japon.

La télévision était éteinte, chose rare, ce qui signifiait que son ami le gardien des cartes avait préférer dormir plutôt que de s'amuser avec ses jeux vidéos.

Le principal concerné était assis sur le lit de Sakura, ses bras et ses jambes aussi serrés qu'un nœud. Il avait l'air mécontent.

Elle se dégagea de l'entrée de la porte pour que ses invités puissent entrer. Pour Mokona, l'effet fut immédiat. Dès qu'il franchit le pas de la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'écria « Plumes ! ». Kurogane Fye et Shaolan le regardèrent, surpris, alors que les autres se retournèrent avec incompréhension.

« Gné ? » Laissa échapper Sakura.

Son frère se tapa le front de sa main. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la façon de parler de sa sœur, ses bruitages et son vocabulaire imagé. Yukito en revanche, trouvait ça attendrissant. Kerobero lui, n'en pensait rien et avait la tête levée vers le plafond de la chambre. Le Mokona avait parlé de plume, mais le gardien n'en voyait aucune.

« Plumes ? » Répéta le glouton à l'adresse du manjuu.

« DIEU KEROBEROS ! Mokona ne vous avait pas vu, vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois ? » S'enthousiasma la boule de poil en serrant le gardien des cartes dans ses pattes.

Le dit « Dieu » ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Il eut un regard perdu, puis se tourna vers Sakura avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnais ma force et ma supériorité ! » Clama-t-il d'un ton pompeux. « Tu devrais en prendre de la graine ! »

Pour toute réponse, Sakura envoya valser le petit gardien narcissique d'un geste de la main. Elle demanda au Mokona blanc s'il avait déjà rencontré son ami, qui lui répondit par l'affirmative.

« Mokona est triste de voir que Kero-chan ne se souviens plus de lui. » Se désola le manjuu.

_En visitant différents mondes on peut retrouver des personnes ressemblant à des proches, ou à des connaissances. Sauf que ces derniers n'ont pas le même mode de vie, ni le même passé…_, se souvint Sakura.

« Serait ce le phénomène dont vous me parliez tout à l'heure Fye ? »

« Oui c'est de cela. Nous avons rencontré Kerobero dans un mode où il était une divinité. Nous avons soudainement tous rétrécit sauf Mokona, qui nous à aider à reprendre notre taille normal avec l'aide de ce dieu. » Expliqua l'ex magicien. « Mais s'il vous plait, ne me vouvoyer pas. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Alors fais de même avec moi. » Répondit la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Comment se fait il que vous ayez rétrécit ? » Questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

« Pour être clair, nous cherchions des fragments de la mémoire de la princesse Sakura qui vivait au Pays de Clow. Ces fragments ont prit la forme de plume et se sont dispersés dans différents monde. Si la princesse ne les récupérait pas, elle mourrait. Mais tout ceci était en fait une des manigances du magicien dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, Fei Wang Read. Il a fait en sorte que la princesse perde ses plumes pour que son ami d'enfance aille les récupérer et découvre ainsi une multitude de dimensions. Son ami d'enfance était en fait un clone de Shaolan, que Fei Wang avais kidnappé. La suite est assez compliquée, mais toujours est il que les plumes, une fois éparpillées dans les différentes dimensions, dégageaient un pouvoir qui permettait à certaines personnes malhonnêtes de contrôler le Pays dont ils étaient originaires, ou qui modifiait certaines caractéristiques du Pays. Dans le monde du Dieu Kerobero, la plume à tout simplement rétrécit tout les êtres vivants. » Enonça Fye.

« J'ai l'impression d'être en cours de maths… » Grimaça Sakura qui n'avait pas tout saisi.

Son regard se tourna vers Shaolan. La gifle qu'elle lui avait collée avait due être très forte, car ce dernier avait une marque rouge sur la joue gauche. Elle s'en voulait. Après tout, même si il l'avait laissée sans aucune nouvelle, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de se qu'il avait subit. Elle n'aurait pas du laisser la colère prendre le dessus, et réagir comme elle l'avait fait. Elle se promit de s'excuser envers lui quand elle le verrait seul à seul. Car oui, elle avait sa fierté !

« Mais alors, si la peluche blanche a parlé de plumes tout à l'heure… Cela voudrais dire qu'il y en à une ici ? » Intervint Toya qui, malgré son silence, avait écouté le récit du blond avec intérêt.

« Mokona n'est pas une peluche ! Mokona est un Mokona !» Se plaignit la boule de poil. « L'onde que je ressens est vraiment très puissante ! Il doit y avoir bien plus d'une plume ! » Ajouta il.

« Je ne vois pourtant pas de plumes. » Renchérit Kerobero.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel chacun des individus présent dans pièce cherchèrent quelque chose qui ressemblerais de près ou de loin à une plume de Sakura. Cependant, les recherches n'apportèrent rien.

Sakura n'en avait malgré tout pas fini avec les questions, et coupa donc le silence.

« La princesse dont vous parliez tout à l'heure, celle qui porte le même nom que moi, j'imagine qu'elle me ressemble… C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ? »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Shaolan ouvrit la bouche.

« Oui, nous avions pour but de vous retrouver. Vous êtes totalement identiques, sauf pour ce qui est des cheveux, les vôtres sont plus longs. Le caractère n'est pas le même non plus… »

« Mais ça c'est certainement du au fait que la princesse était une copie de ton âme. » Fit Kurogane en s'adressant à Sakura.

Cette dernière n'avait rien écouté à la réponse de Shaolan. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine au moment ou elle avait entendu sa voix. Mais sa manière de parler l'énervait. Autant avant il était '' je m'en foutiste '' dans ses propos, autant aujourd'hui il s'adressait à elle comme à une personne supérieure à lui. La phrase du ninja resta néanmoins bloquée dans l'esprit de Sakura. _Une copie… de moi ?_, s'interrogea-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas possible, je le saurais si une copie de moi avait été créée ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Sauf si la personne qui à fait cette copie a également effacer votre mémoire. » Fit une voix.

Une connexion s'était créée entre Mokona et Yuko. Cette dernière s'adressa de nouveau à Sakura.

« Il se trouve que deux personnes ici ont été capturée par Fei Wang Read, et qu'à partir de ces deux personnes ont été crées un clone et une copie d'âme. Il s'agit de Shaolan et de toi Sakura. Et c'est une des raisons qui ont poussé Yelan à envoyer son fils dans une autre dimension. »

« Je ne comprend pas, que viens faire la mère de Shaolan dans cette histoire ? Et d'ailleurs, qui êtes vous ? » Questionna Sakura.

« Je suis Yuko, aussi appelée la '' Sorcière des Dimensions ''. Il se trouve que j'étais au courant des plans de Fei Wang bien avant que les clones ne soient crées. Je savais d'ors et déjà qu'il allait essayer de capturer Shaolan, alors j'ai prévenu sa mère. Après avoir mis son fils au courant, elle à décider de l'envoyer dans un autre monde, mais pour ce faire elle me devait une compensation. Je lui ai donc pris les souvenirs de son fils. Après son départ Fei Wang à décider de se rabattre sur la personne la plus proche de Shaolan pour pouvoir mettre son projet à bien, c'est-à-dire toi Sakura. Il a créé une copie de ton âme, après quoi il t'a relâché en prenant soin d'effacer ce souvenir de ta mémoire. Puis il à retrouver Shaolan. La seule chose qui diffère est que le clone créé à partir de Shaolan est une copie de son corps, pas de son âme. Fei Wang l'as retenu prisonnier afin de s'en servir au cas où il arriverait malheur à sa création. La suite, tu es la seule à l'ignorer. Shaolan ne s'est pas laissé faire et à donné à son clone une partie de son âme en lui implantant son œil droit. Ainsi il pouvait voir comment les choses se dérouleraient dans le passé par l'intermédiaire de son double. »

« Mais quel était le but de ce Fei Wang ? Et si il à créer une copie de mon âme, alors pourquoi ces quatre là sont venus à ma rencontre ? » Demanda Sakura en désignant de son doigt Fye, Mokona, Kurogane et Shaolan.

« La princesse Sakura à été tuée par l'autre Shaolan » Répondit Kurogane.

« C'est pour cela que cette nuit tu as fait un rêve étrange. Les fragments de l'âme de ton double ont rejoint la tienne. Tu as finalement rêvé de son dernier souvenir, de sa mort. Fei Wang lui, à conserver son enveloppe corporelle afin de récupérer la mémoire de son corps. C'était cela son projet, car dans cette mémoire est regroupé le souvenir de toutes les dimensions qu'elle a parcouru. Un savoir très précieux qui pourrait lui permettre de tout contrôler. » Acheva Yuko.

Le silence emplit une fois de plus la pièce.

« Mokona n'est pas sur que Sakura aie tout compris. »

« Si si Mokona. J'ai également compris que l'on est tous une bande de poissons rouge. » Se moqua Sakura. « Toya, tu ne voudrais pas emmener les garçons dans ta chambre et leurs donner des vêtements adéquats ? » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Son frère acquiesça et se leva pour guider les voyageurs dimensionnels vers son espace personnel. Tous le suivirent sauf Kurogane qui regardait fixement le coussin sur lequel Toya était assis quelques instants auparavant. C'était un oreiller blanc orné d'un symbole de couleur rose. Le symbole qui apparaissait également sur les plumes de Sakura.

« Elles sont dedans, Mokona le sent ! » S'écria la petite peluche.

« Allez vous changer et nous verrons cela après. » Dit Yuko d'une voix autoritaire.

Cette dernière avait compris que Sakura voulait s'entretenir avec elle sans que Shaolan soit présent. Une fois que les garçons furent sortit, Yuko devança Sakura en prenant la parole.

« En compensation pour son vœu, Yelan m'as offert ce qui lui était le plus cher, c'est-à-dire les _souvenirs_ que son fils avait de sa vie actuelle. Cela n'inclus pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à ton égard. Ce qui change la donne. Shaolan à beaucoup de volonté, et tous ses souvenirs reviendront d'un moment à l'autre. Quand ce sera le cas, il ne pourra plus voyager dans les différentes dimensions, mais sa mémoire sera bel et bien complète, et il se souviendra à nouveau de son histoire avec toi. Pour pouvoir récupérer les plumes de la princesse, l'autre Shaolan m'a offert en compensation la _relation_ qu'il entretenait avec elle. Elle ne pouvait donc plus se souvenir de lui, même si elle récupérait toutes ses plumes, alors qu'il était présent à ses cotés depuis son enfance. Mais cela ne marche que si la personne est vivante. Maintenant, les souvenirs ainsi que l'âme de la princesse sont en toi. C'est donc à ton tour de récupérer les plumes. Les dernières doivent être dans cet oreiller. »

« Je suppose que je ne verrais pas les même choses que la princesse en les récupérant… » Déclara Sakura.

« Tu sera spectatrice de tous ses souvenirs. De son enfance jusqu'à sa mort. »

La sonnette retentit, coupant court à la conversation entre les deux jeunes femmes. Sakura entendit son frère dévaler les escaliers.

Une minute plus tard, la chambre de Sakura fut de nouveau habitée par son frère, Yukito et les voyageurs dimensionnels, mais également par Tomoyo et Eriol. Ce dernier avait eu une explication avec la chanteuse sur le pourquoi de sa visite, et la jeune fille avait tout de suite compris que Sakura avait fais exprès de lui donner la mauvaise adresse. La maitresse des cartes était donc au courant des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers le jeune anglais. D'un commun accord, les deux adolescents avaient décidé de rendre une petite visite à Sakura. Cette dernière se sentait d'ailleurs très mal du fait de la présence de sa meilleure amie. Malgré l'éloignement qu'elle lui avait imposé, elle continuait de vouloir le meilleur pour Tomoyo, qui n'avait eu aucun mal à le comprendre. Cette dernière prit Sakura dans ses bras, en lui chuchotant un petit ''merci '' à l'oreille. C'est grâce à ce simple mot, que la jeune fille comprit que c'était terminé. Elles ne s'éloigneraient plus. Sakura répondit à l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie, ravie de l'avoir enfin retrouvée.

« Il est temps Sakura. » Annonça la Sorcière des Dimensions.

A ces mots, Kurogane se servit de son katana pour ouvrir l'oreiller qui contenait une vingtaine de plumes. Elles flottèrent dans l'air un instant avant de s'infiltrer dans le corps de la maitresse des cartes qui s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore merci à Mokona-Pyuh ainsi qu'à Dedday-power pour leur reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous avez compris toutes les explications qui y sont données. Pour ma part, je le trouve un peu brouillon et je le rééditerais certainement.<strong>  
><strong>Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster la suite avant deux semaine car je n'aurais pas internet.<strong>  
><strong>Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent. :)<strong>  
><strong>xoxo<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Une nouvelle aventure : Chapitre 5

**PDV Sakura**

_Cette sensation… J'eu l'impression de tomber dans un immense précipice. Je fermai les yeux, appréhendant le contact avec une quelconque surface dure. Mais rien. Je me sentis flotter. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, et me rendis compte avec surprise que l'endroit ou je me trouvai était un espace brumeux et blanc. Il n'y avait rien, pas même de la végétation. Le néant tout simplement. Etais-je morte ? Je pensais pourtant ne prendre aucun risque en acceptant de récupérer les plumes. Une sorte de brèche s'ouvrit soudainement devant moi, coupant court à mes interrogations. Je me retrouvai désormais face à moi-même, ou plutôt, face à mon autre moi. Nombre de personne trouverais cela étrange de se tenir face à une copie de soi en chair et en os, mais curieusement, cela ne me surprenais pas. Qui sait, peut être que j'avais pris l'habitude de ce genre d'évènement grâce à la carte du miroir. Néanmoins, je perçus quelques différences entre mon double et moi-même. Nos cheveux tout d'abord. Les siens avaient gardés la coupe que je portais à treize ans, et leur couleur était plus tirée vers l'auburn, comparé aux miens qui étaient plus châtains. Et aussi, nos yeux. Les siens débordaient de douceur. Cependant, il manquait une lueur dans son regard. Les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient aussi différents évidemment. Sa tenue était bien loin de ressembler à ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans mon monde. A la fois simple et recherché, tout en étant classe. Un sentiment de jalousie m'envahit cette autre moi était si belle ! Elle ouvrit la bouche, et sa voix sortit en une sorte d'écho quand elle s'adressa à moi :_

« Nous nous rencontrons enfin Sakura… »

_Je la fixai longuement avant de prendre la parole._

« … Pardon pour mon impolitesse, mais… à ce que l'on m'a dit vous êtes morte, alors comment est-ce possible que vous vous teniez devant moi ? Serait-ce parce que… ? »

« Non tu n'es pas morte si c'est ça qui te tracasse. » _M'interrompit-t-elle en souriant._ « Mais moi je le suis c'est exact. Enfin si l'on considère que l'on peut mourir lorsque l'on est un être artificiel. Ce que tu vois, c'est l'incarnation de mon âme. »

_Mais oui !_ '' Les fragments de l'âme de ton double ont rejoint la tienne ''. _Yuko venait pourtant de me l'expliquer. Cet endroit me rendait mal à l'aise, c'était sans doute pour cela que je posais des questions idiotes. Mais après tout, cette histoire était si compliquée qu'il y avait de quoi être embrouillé !_

« Où sommes-nous ? » _Lui demandai-je d'une voix mal assurée._

« Je dirais que nous sommes, en quelque sorte, dans ton subconscient. »

_Mon subconscient… Je fus soulagée, moi qui croyais que nous étions dans le fameux tunnel blanc décrit dans les livres au moment du passage de la vie à la mort… Décidemment, les caractères de Toya et de Kerobero avaient déteint sur moi. Paranoïa quand tu nous tiens…_

« Si j'ai tenu à manifester ma présence, c'était pour te mettre au courant d'une chose. Comme tu le sais, je n'étais pas à proprement parler humaine lors des évènements auxquels tu vas assister. Je n'étais qu'une copie de ton âme, ce qui signifie que les blessures que j'ai subies n'ont pas attaqué que mon corps. Etant donné que mon âme à rejoint le tien, les douleurs que j'ai pu ressentir se répertorieront sur ton propre corps. C'est d'ailleurs de ce phénomène dont il à été question la nuit dernière. »_ Continua la princesse devant mon silence._

_L'épisode du sang sur ma chemise de nuit m'était complètement sortit de la tête. J'avais été aussi rapide à m'inquiéter de ce ''détail '' qu'à l'oublier. La réapparition de Shaolan avait tout chamboulé dans mon esprit. Mais maintenant que j'avais obtenu une réponse concernant les évènements perturbants qui arrivaient en ce moment, je pris bien vite compte de la situation. Si la princesse avait subit une quelconque souffrance, alors il en serait de même pour moi. Quel jeu du sort ! Pas que je sois une chochotte, non, mais je mettais un point d'honneur à éviter de me blesser en d'autre circonstance qu'un combat. Quitte à souffrir, autant que ce le soit après avoir lutté de toutes mes forces._

_Les élucubrations de mon esprit devaient être visibles sur mon visage, car mon double m'affirma que je n'aurais aucunes séquelles. Cela me rassura quelques peu, même si je m'en étais douté. Après tout, je n'avais détecté aucune plaie après mon rêve malgré la trace d'hémoglobine présente sur mon pyjama._

« Il est à présent temps pour moi de te laisser. Mais je sais que nous nous reverrons. »_ Affirma mon autre moi avec un sourire, tout en s'effaçant peu à peu._

_A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que la brume se dissipa. Le sol sembla s'effondrer sous mes pas, et la sensation de chute repris possession de moi._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**PDV Normal**

Dans la chambre de Sakura, les conversations étaient lancées de vives voix. Tomoyo discutait avec Kurogane et Fye, tandis qu'Eriol, Toya et Yukito étaient plongés dans une discussion portant sur la magie. Mokona narrait à un Kerobero impressionné les 108 facultés dont il avait le secret. Shaolan quand à lui, bordait Sakura, aussi muet qu'une tombe. Certaines choses ne changent pas…  
>Quand la chasseuse de cartes s'était endormie, Tomoyo l'avait placée correctement dans son lit pour éviter qu'elle ne reste dans une position inconfortable. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie soit courbaturée à son réveil. Par la suite, elle avait demandé des explications aux voyageurs concernant ce qui s'était passé avant son arrivée ainsi que le pourquoi de leur présence chez Sakura. La discussion s'était éternisée, car la jeune femme voulait tout savoir des événements qui avaient conduits les étrangers à la recherche de sa meilleure amie, si bien qu'il était maintenant une heure avancée de la nuit. Tout en rangeant les cartons vides de pizzas commandées avec soin par Yukito, Toya entreprit de gonfler plusieurs matelas pour installer les invités de sa sœur. Il était maintenant possible d'installer plusieurs personnes dans la chambre de la magicienne, celle-ci ayant fais de la place en vendant son bureau à une brocante. Elle ne voyait plus l'utilité de s'encombrer de ce meuble, étant donné qu'elle travaillait désormais sur son lit. Une fois cela fait, Toya quitta la chambre de Sakura suivit par Yukito.<p>

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**PDV Sakura**

_J'ouvris les yeux et essaya d'habituer mon regard à la luminosité que procurait le souvenir d'un jardin somptueux. Je me relevai et admira la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Au loin, j'aperçus une ville construite en plein désert. L'architecture était pour le moins peu commune. Les toits des bâtiments étaient tous arrondis, certainement pour éviter que les habitations ne soient recouvertes de sables lors des tempêtes. La ville semblait accueillante, dynamique, et je pouvais entendre de là où j'étais les exclamations joyeuses des villageois. Tout en trouvant le paysage magnifique, je tournai sur moi-même pour inspecter les alentours. Je ne mis pas longtemps pour comprendre que le jardin dans lequel j'étais atterrit faisait partit d'un palais. Ce même palais découvert dans le rêve que j'avais fait en cours de maths. Des cris joyeux m'alertèrent. Je me retournai et marcha en direction du son. Ce que j'y vis me fit sourire. Je me vis, ou plutôt je vis mon double, courant derrière celui qui devait être l'alter égo de mon propre frère. Ils étaient encore enfant à cette période. La princesse Sakura sauta au cou du petit garçon, qui devait sans aucun doute s'appeler Toya, en riant. Ce dernier avait fais exprès de ralentir sa course pour que sa sœur puisse le rattraper. Les bras de la princesse toujours autour de son cou, il la fit tournoyer dans les airs en tournant sur lui-même. Leur bonheur se ressentait, et j'eu même l'impression qu'il contaminait les personnes qui assistaient à ce spectacle. Les gardes qui surveillaient les héritiers de la couronne semblaient attendris devant tant d'insouciance. Cette récréation fut néanmoins de courte durée. Une femme que je supposai être une gouvernante, prévint le jeune prince qu'il devait dès maintenant rentrer dans le palais afin de poursuivre ses leçons. Il fit donc descendre sa sœur de ses épaules à contrecœur, et suivit la femme qui venait de transmettre le message. La déception de voir son moment de complicité avec son frère prendre fin se lue sur le visage de la princesse Sakura. Elle s'assit en tailleurs dans l'herbe, et se mit à admirer les deux oiseaux qui gazouillaient dans l'arbre lui faisant face. Je la rejoins, et m'assit à ses cotés. Comme je m'en étais douté, elle ne pouvait pas me voir. Logique, puisque je n'étais pas présente à la période de ce souvenir. J'en conclus également qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre, ni elle ni les autres personnes. Soudain elle se retourna au son d'une voix qui l'appelait. Elle se releva avec un sourire aux lèvres, et courut jusqu'à l'intérieur du palais, vers la personne qui venait d'énoncer son nom. Je décidai de la suivre._

« Père ! » _L'entendais-je crier._

_ Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en remarquant le visage de la personne qu'elle venait de mentionner comme son géniteur. Cet homme, je le connaissais. C'était Clow Read !_ _Il n'y avait pas de doute possible là-dessus, je me souvenais très exactement de ce visage que j'avais rencontré en utilisant la carte du temps._

« Princesse Sakura. »

« Père ! Oh… Pardon. C'est un visiteur ? » _Questionna t'elle, confuse d'avoir dérangé._

_ Je me tournai vers la personne qui était aux cotés du roi, et tombai de nouveau des nues. Le dit visiteur n'était autre que mon père !_

« Bonjour, Princesse. » _Fit poliment Fujitaka en s'agenouillant_.

« Bonjour ! » _Sourit de nouveau la fillette._

« Permettez-moi de nous présenter. Voici mon fils… » _Annonça t'il en désignant à la princesse un petit garçon dans la pénombre._

_Le sourire de mon double s'agrandit._

« On as à peu près le même âge, hein ? » _Demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire._

_Son père s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui demanda :_

« Penses tu que vous pourriez être amis ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ce gamin à traverser des moments vraiment difficiles…, néanmoins il ne se souvient plus à quel point c'était dur. Il semble avoir un peu changé depuis que Fujitaka est devenu son père, mais une partie de son cœur reste encore froide. Ce dont il à besoin, c'est de chaleur pour réchauffer son cœur. Comme peut être, un sourire pétillant de bonheur, comme un rayon de soleil printanier. » _Sourit le roi de Clow en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille._

_Le petit garçon partit d'un pas hésitant aux cotés de son père et je pus apercevoir son visage. Il s'avérait que c'était Shaolan. Je ne savais encore si c'était le clone ou l'originel, même si je penchais pour la première solution. Après tout, mon Shaolan était plus âgé que cela quand il avait quitté le japon, et d'après les dires de Yuko il avait été capturé peu après son départ. Cependant, si cet enfant était une copie, elle était extrêmement bien reproduite ! Mais comment pouvait-on faire cela à un être humain ? Cela revenait à usurper l'identité d'une personne, un acte que je trouvai particulièrement lamentable. Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées que le décor changea._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**PDV Normal**

Malgré l'heure tardive, Shaolan n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. La sensation d'être totalement perdu le prenait de nouveau. Il avait écouté avec un grand intérêt les explications qu'avais faites Yuko à Sakura, et avait fais d'autant plus attention à certaines de ces paroles, comme le fait que ses souvenirs avaient fais l'objet d'une compensation pour lui permettre de voyager dans les dimensions. Et ainsi donc, il avait une mère. Il était vrai qu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa vie avant sa capture, et il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait été orphelin, comme son double. Même si cela était plutôt logique pour ce dernier en raison du fait qu'il soit artificiel. Les pensées de Shaolan dévièrent une nouvelle fois vers son autre lui. Il était sincèrement désolé que les évènements n'aient pas tournés en la faveur de celui à qui il avait donné la moitié de son âme. Il ne regrettait pas d'être encore en vie, non. Ce qu'il regrettait, c'était que le sceau de son œil droit ait été brisé avant même que la nouvelle âme de son double aie pue voir le jour. Shaolan savait que grâce aux rencontres que son autre lui avait fait et à ceux qui l'avaient accompagné, l'âme de ce dernier avait grandit. Il se considérait coupable de s'être réveiller avant que l'âme propre à son double naisse au fond de lui, coupable que ce dernier soit dépourvu d'humanité. Il était maintenant censé le tuer, car la violence avait pris place dans les actes de cet autre Shaolan. Mais depuis leur affrontement dans le monde originel de Kurogane, il n'était plus très sur que ce soit le cas. Car, au moment ou tout deux s'étaient élancer, épées en avant pour tenter de frapper l'adversaire, la princesse Sakura était apparue entre les combattants. Shaolan avait lu dans les yeux de son double l'horreur quand ce dernier s'était aperçut que son épée avait transpercé le cœur de celle à qui il tenait plus que tout. Au moment ou l'âme de la princesse s'était désagrégée, le cri poussé par le clone avait confirmé ce que pensait Shaolan son double avait encore un semblant d'humanité.

Son regard se posa sur la vraie Sakura. En ce moment même, elle devait assister aux souvenirs de la princesse. Il savait qu'à son réveil, la jeune fille serait encore plus perdue que lors des explications. Elle allait devoir vivre avec ses souvenirs, ainsi que ceux d'une autre. Pour l'avoir vécu, il savait que cela serait perturbant. Qu'il serait difficile de faire la part des choses entre celle qu'elle est et celle qu'était son double. Par reflexe, Shaolan passa sa main sur sa joue. Cette Sakura semblait avoir un fort caractère, opposé à celui de la princesse. Elle l'avait subjugué de par ses prouesses au combat, et son assurance sur scène. De toute la représentation, il n'avait pu la quitter du regard. Il l'avait trouvé pleine de vie, heureuse. Ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Son cœur qui, sans que Shaolan ne comprenne pourquoi, avait fait une embardée en la voyant. Son expression de visage avait radicalement changé quand elle s'était retrouvée face aux soldats de Fei Wang. Le bien être avait laissé place à la détermination. Shaolan avait été que plus surpris de voir qu'elle savait – et ce véritablement bien – se battre, et il avait par deux fois manqué de se faire empaler car il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être impressionner par sa faciliter à manier une épée. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas indifférent à la jeune femme, cependant, les sentiments qu'il pensait éprouver lui semblaient anciens, comme si elle lui rappelait quelqu'un de son passé. Mais cela était certainement du au fait qu'il lui manquait certains souvenirs. Epuisé par cette folle journée, il sentait la fatigue le gagner. Toujours agenouillé, il posa sa tête sur le bord du lit dans lequel dormais Sakura et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit rapidement, en tenant inconsciemment la main de la jeune fille.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**PDV Sakura**

_J'étais dans le même jardin que celui ou j'avais atterrit la première fois. La princesse était une fois de plus en compagnie d'un petit garçon, mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas son grand frère. Elle cueilli quelques fleurs, et se mis à l'ouvrage sous les yeux de Shaolan. Deux minutes plus tard, elle se retourna vers son ami et présenta devant ses yeux une couronne de fleur, qu'elle plaça sur la tête du garçon en riant. Lui, restait neutre, mais je percevais de la joie dans ses yeux. Elle lui prit les mains, et c'est à ce moment qu'il décida de lui monter son allégresse. Je vis que la princesse était – si cela était possible – encore plus épanouie qu'avant sa rencontre avec Shaolan. Puis le décor changea de nouveau._

_Quand il se stabilisa, je pu remarquer que j'étais à l'intérieur d'une petite maison. Il semblait qu'elle ne comportait qu'une seule pièce, meublée d'un lit, d'étagères sur lesquelles trônaient des objets insolites comme une capsule de verre en forme d'œuf, un télescope, une montre étrange qui devait fonctionner grâce au soleil, une pile de livre et un pot contenant des parchemins. Il y avait également un bureau sur lequel était posé un coffret ouvert contenant des ustensiles tels un pinceau fin, une brosse et une truelle. Je connaissais le nom de ces instruments grâce à mon père qui, après avoir quitté le métier d'enseignant, s'était vu faire la proposition d'assister à des fouilles. Je lui avais demandé, curieuse, avec quel matériel les archéologues nettoyaient leurs trouvailles. En m'approchant, je remarquai également une photo mise sous cadre sur laquelle on voyait Shaolan sur l'épaule de son père. Son père qui était en vérité le sosie parfait du mien. Cela me fit étrangement une boule au cœur._

_Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur Shaolan et son père. Le garçon semblait s'être méchamment bruler la main. Je vis l'archéologue sortir d'une mallette une bande enroulée et un petit pot, avant de se pencher attentivement sur la blessure. Il ouvrit le pot et étala sur la brulure de Shaolan une sorte de pommade. Puis, il entreprit de bander la main de son fils._

« Ça devrait aller comme ça. » _Fit Fujitaka en terminant le bandage_.

_ Il posa sa main sur celle de son fils._

« Soit prudent quand tu manipule du feu. »

« Pardon. »

« Inutile de t'excuser Shaolan. »

« Mais, l'argent pour les médicaments... » _Commença le garçon._

« Je me moque du prix des soins. Tout ce qui m'inquiète c'est la blessure de mon fils. » _Répliqua l'archéologue avec tendresse._

« Je m'excuse. »

_Des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Fujitaka donna la permission à la personne de franchir le pas de sa maison. Sakura déboula dans la pièce en manquant de tomber. Elle salua poliment Fujitaka et rejoint Shaolan qui venait de s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle inspecta sa main et un air triste se peint sur son visage, d'ordinaire très souriant._

« Ça vas ? Ça ne fait pas mal ? » _S'inquiéta t'elle._

« Pardon. »

« Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? »

« Parce que vous avez l'air inquiète. »

« Tu n'aimes pas que l'on s'inquiète pour toi ? »

_Shaolan hocha la tête négativement._

« Et pourquoi? » _Questionna Sakura._

« Tout à l'heure, père était inquiet pour moi. Quand je lui ai dit ''Pardon'', il avait l'air soucieux. Même si je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse du souci, il s'inquiète quand même. »

« Tu sais, plutôt que de demander pardon quand il s'inquiète, pourquoi ne dirais tu pas ça ? » _Commença-t-elle avant de chuchoter la fin de sa phrase au creux de son oreille._ « Merci. »

_Ils furent interrompus par l'archéologue qui leurs annonça que le thé était prêt._

« Fais attention avec ta main. » _Prévint-il._

« … Me... Merci. » _Balbutia le petit garçon en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie._

_Cette phrase fit sourire Fujitaka qui encercla l'enfant de ses bras, sous l'œil attendrit de la princesse. Puis le décor changea de nouveau. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais désormais était vraiment immense. Une grande table était dressée, débordant de nourriture qui avait l'air pour le moins délicieuse ! Si Kerobero était là, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir y gouter. Yukito, Toya, Sakura et Shaolan étaient tout les quatre attablés, et la princesse semblait émerveillée par tant de bonnes choses._

« Joyeux anniversaire Princesse Sakura ! » _Fit le prêtre._

« Merci beaucoup Yukito ! »

« Eh bien il n'y aura jamais assez à manger ! Pas pour cette grosse gourmande ! » _Se moqua Toya._

_ Il n'y avait pas à dire, son comportement envers sa sœur était exactement le même que celui de mon frère envers moi. J'avais presque envie de m'énerver à la place de la princesse._

« Je ne pourrais jamais manger tout ça ! » _S'énerva Sakura_

« Nan, c'est pas assez ! » _Ironisa Toya_

« Tu mens Grand Frère ! Je ne pourrais jamais manger tout ça ! Sérieusement ! »

« C'est ça ! »

« Votre Altesse… ! » _L'interrompit Yukito _« De toute façon ce n'est pas un repas ordinaire ! Le gâteau par exemple à été fais spécialement pour vous par le Chef. Bon Appétit !»

_Ce cher Yukito, toujours à calmer les disputes. Etait-ce un hasard que les états d'âmes de chacun soient les même que ceux de mon monde ?_

« Il a dit qu'il avait utilisé des ingrédients spéciaux parce que c'est ton anniversaire ! » _Ajouta Toya_

« C'est vrai ? » _Demanda Sakura, des étoiles dans les yeux_. « Les sucreries préparées par le cuisinier du château doivent être vraiment délicieuses ! »

_La princesse me faisait vraiment penser à moi étant gamine. Mais cela devait être normal, vu qu'elle était une copie de mon âme. Elle se tourna vers son voisin de gauche en souriant_.

« Tu sais… Je te remercie d'être venu aujourd'hui. Le fait que tu sois avec moi le jour de mon anniversaire me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir Shaolan! »

_Le repas se déroula agréablement bien. Toya taquinait sa sœur, et je le surpris à l'appeler '' Godzilla ''. Yukito essayait de stopper le prince dans ses moqueries sans méchanceté, et Shaolan mangeait sans un bruit, préférant sans doute écouter les conversations. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Cependant, le petit garçon aux cheveux chocolat ne cessait de lancer des petits coups d'œil à la princesse. Je n'eu aucun doute sur le fait qu'entre eux deux il y aurait quelques années après, bien plus que de l'amitié. Quand tout le monde eu fini et qu'il était temps pour Shaolan de rentrer, il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle après s'être incliné devant ses hôtes. La princesse Sakura le rattrapa._

« Dit, c'est quand ton anniversaire Shaolan ? » _Questionna-t-elle avec curiosité_

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucun souvenir avant que mon père actuel, Fujitaka, ne m'ait adopté. C'est pour ça que je ne me souviens pas de la date de mon anniversaire et d'autres choses. »

« Alors je pourrais te choisir une date d'anniversaire ? » _Demanda la petite fille avec entrain._ « Il tombera le même jour que le mien, le premier Avril ! Comme ça on pourra le fêter le même jour tout les ans ! » _Continua t'elle sans attendre la réponse._

_Cette phrase étonna le petit Shaolan._

« Et même si tu ne te souviens pas de ton passé, je me souviendrais de toi à partir de maintenant ! Alors on va célébrer nos anniversaires ensemble et se faire plein de merveilleux souvenirs ! »

_La pièce disparue et fut remplacée par un paysage de plein air. Je me retrouvai cette fois_ _en haut d'une grande bâtisse en pierre. Deux enfants regardaient dans le ciel l'envol des oiseaux._

« Ils sont magnifiques, pas vrai ? Je voulais te les montrer. »

_Shaolan resta un instant ébahit devant le spectacle, puis se tourna vers la princesse._

« Merci » _lui dit il avec un sourire._

_Ce fut bien la première fois que je le voyais sourire depuis le début des souvenirs. La princesse semblait se réjouir de cette illumination sur le visage de son ami, car elle poussa un cri de joie._

« Super ! Tu m'as souri ! » _S'exclama t'elle. _« Dis, au lieu de m'adresser à toi comme à une simple connaissance, je peux te parler comme à un ami ? En échange, j'aimerais que tu me tutoie. D'accord Shaolan ? » _Continua t'elle, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Nouveau changement de décor. J'eu l'impression que ces souvenirs se déroulaient à vitesse grand V._

« Bienvenue ! »

_J'étais une nouvelle fois dans la maison de Shaolan, qui semblait revenir de voyage. C'était la princesse, sur le pas de la porte, qui venait de s'exprimer._

« C'est bon de rentrer chez soi. » _S'adressa-t-il à Sakura à demi souriant._

« Comment était ton voyage cette fois ? Dans quel pays es-tu allé ? Tu as pu voir des choses rares ? » _Demanda t'elle, enjouée_.

_Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, se précipita vers son ami et lui prit les mains, chose que je l'ai souvent vue faire. Cependant, Shaolan tressaillit à ce geste._

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien du tout ! » _Fit le garçon précipitamment._

_La princesse baissa les yeux vers les mains de Shaolan et les retourna afin d'en voir la paume. Le gant qu'il portait était éraflé._

« Tu es blessé ! » _S'exclama-t-elle._

« Ou… Oui »

« Pourquoi n'as tu pas mis de bandages ? »

« Je pensais que si tu voyais des bandages, tu allais t'inquiéter pour moi... » _Balbutia Shaolan._

« Évidemment ! Je serais très inquiète si tu étais blessé ou si tu souffrais. Mais m'épargner ça ou ne rien me dire... m'inquièterais encore plus. » _Fit elle tristement en posant sa main sur celle blessée de Shaolan. _« Si tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, ne me cache plus ta souffrance. »

_La pièce se brouilla de nouveau, signe que j'allais assister à un nouveau souvenir. J'avais remarqué que dans celui là, Shaolan était plus bavard et paraissait moins timide avec la princesse. Il était également plus souriant. Je m'étais aussi rendu compte qu'il avait agréé à la demande de Sakura il l'avait tutoyé._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour le chapitre 5 !<strong>

**Merci à Nobodiie , Dedday-power et mokona-pyuh pour leurs commentaires et leurs soutient. **

**Je tient à préciser que les dialogues des souvenirs viennent tous, à part un ou deux, de la version originale sous titrée de la saison 1 de TRC, à quelques changements près. Certains passages sortent néanmoins de mon imagination.J'espère que cette suite, si tardive soit elle, vous a plu ! **Pour le retard, j'ai une excuse : j'ai du revisionner un à un les épisodes de TRC, qui étaient primordial pour décrire les souvenir auxquels a assisté Sakura. (J'ai eu aussi un momentané manque d'inspiration qui, je trouve, se ressent dans ce chapitre.) BREF ! ****

**Je posterais le prochain chapitre dans une semaine et demie environ. Merci de m'avoir lue ! :) **

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi !  
>Comme vous l'aurez peut être ( ou pas ) remarqué, j'ai mis à jours tout mes chapitres. Des tournures de phrase modifiées, fautes de grammaires et d'orthographe corrigées ( peut être pas toutes mais bon ) ... Bref. Je ne sais pas si sur ce site, les membres qui mettent les histoires en favori ou qui les commentent sont avertit par courrier des mises à jours, mais si c'est le cas veuillez m'excuser pour les emails qui ont été envoyés à cause de ces mises à jours. Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Bonne lecture a vous :)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Une nouvelle aventure : Chapitre 6<span>

Assit contre un arbre dans une dimension inconnue, un jeune homme habillé d'une tunique noire, la tête entre les mains, réfléchissait. Il semblait abattu. Sa tristesse se ressentait, et on pouvait voir que ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglot, apparemment incontrôlables. Il avait des cheveux de couleur chocolat qui lui tombaient sur le visage, si bien qu'on ne pouvait distinguer ses yeux. Il faisait nuit et le ciel déversait des trompes d'eau, mélangeant les gouttes de pluie aux larmes de l'adolescent. Ce dernier semblait être un combattant, ce que nous prouvaient les taches de sang sur ses vêtements ainsi que l'épée posée à ses côtés. Dans sa tête, se ressassait sans cesse la même phrase : « Elle est morte. ». Ces trois mots, il se les répétait comme pour se convaincre que leurs sens étaient vrais. Les faits qu'ils énonçaient semblaient être la raison de ses pleurs. Car il venait de perdre la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Incroyable à quelle vitesse la vie s'évade. Une demie seconde, et elle s'enfuie. Un coup d'épée, et tout est terminé. La douleur de cette perte l'avait néanmoins sortit de sa torpeur, et la phrase qui semblait résonner dans son esprit cachait la voix qui autrefois le contrôlait. Cette voix, qui sans interruption, lui rappelais sa mission : récupérer les plumes à tout prix, quoi qu'il en coute. Seulement cette fois ci, le coût avait été la vie de la princesse qu'il chérissait. Il releva soudainement la tête, permettant ainsi de percevoir deux yeux vairons. Le gauche était d'une belle couleur ambrée, tandis que l'autre était d'un bleu clair pareil à une agate. Seule ombre au tableau, la lueur vengeresse qui illuminait son regard.

Une brèche permettant de passer d'une dimension à l'autre s'ouvrit devant le jeune homme, qui s'y engouffra. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : venger celle qu'il aimait. Pour cela il lui fallait tuer celui qu'il croyait responsable de la mort de la princesse. Tuer la personne à partir de qui il avait été cloné.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**PDV Sakura**

_La vie de la princesse Sakura semblait avoir été bien remplie. J'avais déjà assisté à grand nombre de ses réminiscences, dont la plupart étaient en commun avec Shaolan. Ils passaient pratiquement tout leurs temps libre ensemble. Les sentiments de la princesse envers le petit garçon étaient évidents. En ce moment, j'étais spectatrice d'un souvenir mettant une fois de plus en scène les deux enfants. Shaolan, qui devait certainement revenir des fouilles, avait emporté avec lui un '' lapin des sables '' qu'il montra à la princesse. Elle fut tout de suite attendrie par le petit animal, et demanda à l'apprivoiser. Bien plus tard, je la vit dans le jardin royal. Il faisait nuit et elle pleurait la mort de son petit compagnon dans les bras de son père, lui demandant s'il y avait un moyen de lui redonner vie. Ce par quoi il lui répondit : « Quand la vie s'en vas, on ne peut plus rien faire. La vie ne revient jamais. La vie est un cadeau, nous devons savoir en profiter, mais il est impératif de la respecter. Ton compagnon vient de te donner une leçon très importante, garde la présente à l'esprit toute ta vie. ». Des paroles aussi profondes ne pouvaient venir que d'un puissant magicien, me dis-je tout en reconnaissant la sagesse du créateur des cartes de Clow. La princesse pria accompagnée de son père, et je me demandai quelle serais la réaction de Shaolan en apprenant la mort de l'animal. Sans doute consolerait-il la princesse, au vu de son attachement envers celle-ci. La petite fille semblait posséder un grand pouvoir, car aucun ne résistait à son charme et à l'insouciance qu'elle dégageait. Je m'en aperçus en visionnant un souvenir où je la voyais aider une marchande à vendre ses pommes, sous le regard réprobateur de Toya. Dans le Pays de Clow, il semblait que tout le monde aimait la petite fille._

_Le décor se dématérialisa pour laisser place à un tout autre paysage, mais cette fois ci, la princesse était adolescente, ainsi que Shaolan._

_« Shaolan qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Sakura ! » Sourit Shaolan._

_La princesse venait de le surprendre en train d'arroser des fleurs dans une sorte de temple en ruine à ciel ouvert. Ils s'assirent tous deux contre un des piliers en pierre qui composait le monument._

_« Grâce à mes recherches sur les ruines, j'ai compris qu'il y a longtemps, il y avait un jardin ici. »_

_« Et tu y as planté des fleurs ? » Lui demanda Sakura, apparemment impressionnée._

_« Je voulais lui redonner son aspect passé. »_

_« Je vois... Dis Shaolan, je peux en parler aux autres ? »_

_Elle se leva et continua._

_« Beaucoup de villageois viennent ici pour se détendre, ils voudraient tous savoir qui a planté ces fleurs. Je suis sûre que la nouvelle parviendra jusqu'aux oreilles de mon frère. Il m'a dit que s'il découvrait qui avait planté ces fleurs, il le considèrerait comme son ami. »_

_« …Tu penses que tu pourrais… garder ce secret? »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pour le moment, tu pourrais le garder pour toi ? »_

_La princesse parue étonnée de cette demande._

_« Je comprend.» Dit-elle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. « Mais je serais peut être nerveuse, les deux seuls à connaître la vérité seront toi et moi ! Ce sera notre petit secret. »_

_Une nouvelle fois, le paysage se brouilla pour laisser place au prochain souvenir. J'ouvris les yeux et me rendit compte que je me retrouvais une fois de plus à '' la pierre aux oiseaux ''. Cet endroit devait être un lieu où les deux adolescents aimaient aller. Je n'entendis que quelques brides de leur conversation._

_« Je ne sais pas encore faire grand chose, mais je veux me donner à fond. Je resterais la même si je ne fais rien. Même si c'est une toute petite chose, même un tout petit pas en avant, je sais que ça me conduira vers mon futur. » Racontait Sakura en s'étirant, sous l'oreille attentive de son ami._

_Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les ruines, que j'avais déjà vu dans le rêve que j'avais fait en cours. Là, ils descendirent jusque dans les entrailles du monument et la princesse déballa de son panier un repas pour deux. Cette sortie semblait être un pique nique organisé depuis longtemps. Shaolan complimenta la princesse pour sa cuisine, et cette dernière parue soulagée d'entendre son ami dire que le plat était bon. Le temps passa vite, si bien que Sakura du quitter le jeune homme._

_La princesse était accoudée à une des rambardes du balcon du palais. Elle semblait pensive, et soupirait en regardant les ruines d'un air nostalgique. Le prêtre Yukito la rejoint et, sans doute inquiet du silence de la princesse, lui demanda si elle s'était une fois de plus disputée avec son frère. Elle l'informa que ce n'était pas la raison de son attitude plus discrète qu'habituellement, sans pour autant expliquer ce qui n'allait pas. L'ami de son frère lui donna néanmoins un conseil, celui de persévérer pour avancer, même si pour cela elle devait avoir l'air ridicule. Qu'il ne fallait jamais baisser les bras, ni garder en soi ce que l'on rêve de dire à certaines personnes. Elle acquiesça et remercia Yukito en disant qu'elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle devait faire. Je compris moi aussi, le sens des paroles du prêtre. Et de nouveau le décor s'effaça._

_Pour la troisième fois je me retrouvais dans la maison de Shaolan, qui était une fois de plus vide. Je savais que Fujitaka était mort car je l'avais vu dans un autre souvenir, mais je m'attendais à voir Shaolan. Il poussa la porte de sa maison quelques minutes après mon arrivée, et je le vis poser ses affaires. Apparemment, il revenait du chantier. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadre placé sur le bureau avec nostalgie, mais fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. A peine lui ai t'il ouvert que la princesse se jeta sur lui, heureuse de revoir son ami d'enfance. Après lui avoir demandé la durée de son séjour, et s'être vue répondre que le soir Shaolan repartait, je vis la déception se peindre sur le visage de Sakura. Le remarquant, le jeune homme s'empressa de lui proposer de faire quelques courses en sa compagnie. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une manœuvre pour la consoler, mais bel et bien d'un moyen pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble. Je sentais que Shaolan avait besoin lui aussi de la présence de la princesse. Ils arrivèrent devant une marchande de pomme qui reconnu Sakura et qui lui pria d'accepter le fruit qu'elle lui offrait. Ses réflexions peu discrètes sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait laisser la princesse du Pays payer eurent pour effet d'amener les gardes du château chargés de retrouver la jeune fille. La princesse ne voulant pas rentrer, Shaolan la prit par le bras et tout deux s'enfuirent en courant vers un endroit où ils pourraient être tranquilles. Ils discutèrent un moment, et Sakura avoua à son ami qu'elle pensait tout les soirs à lui et qu'elle voulait le voir plus souvent. Je sentais qu'elle avait pris les conseils de Yukito comme une invitation à révéler ses sentiments à son ami d'enfance. Quand elle fut sur le point de se déclarer, la cloche du palais sonna, mettant ainsi un terme à l'entrevue des deux adolescents. Ils se quittèrent sur une promesse que fit Sakura : dire un jour prochain au jeune homme ce qu'elle avait voulu lui confesser. A son retour au palais, la princesse se fit surprendre par son frère, qui ne semblait pas aimer le jeune archéologue. Toya, à présent roi, traita Shaolan de bon à rien, ce qui évidemment déplut à la princesse. Celle-ci décida de prendre l'air sur le balcon, mais entendit un son étrange qui l'attira irrémédiablement vers les ruines. Comme hypnotisée, elle sortit du palais en direction du chantier ou travaillait Shaolan. Arrivée à l'intérieur des ruines étranges, elle posa ses mains sur le sol recouvert d'un graphique représentant un sceau, qui s'ouvrit au contact de la princesse. Shaolan, ayant vu la scène, avait essayé d'empêcher son amie de tomber dans le trou, en vain. Il sauta donc dans l'espace vide du sol et aperçut sa princesse dans un état second, flottant dans la pièce, une paire d'ailes sortant de son dos. Elle commença à être absorbée par le mur se trouvant derrière elle, mais juste à temps, Shaolan se jeta sur elle et l'attrapa en faisant ainsi s'envoler les plumes de Sakura. Je compris donc comment toute cette histoire avait commencé. Affolé, Sakura dans les bras, Shaolan courut vers la sortie des ruines. Je m'aperçus en même temps que lui qu'une bataille avait été engagée à l'entrée du chantier, entre les gardes du palais et les soldats qui m'avaient attaqué au parc Pingouin. Toya était aux prises avec l'un d'eux. Shaolan semblait désespéré de ne savoir quoi faire, mais Yukito arriva et grâce à ses pouvoirs, sonda les pensées des deux adolescents. Il fit comprendre à Shaolan que les plumes qui s'étaient envolées étaient en fait les souvenirs de la princesse, et que son corps n'était maintenant plus qu'une coquille vide. « Gamin, je te confie ma sœur. » déclara le roi avant de s'élancer vers la horde de soldats. Le prêtre mena Shaolan jusqu'à l'intérieur des ruines, et se servi de son sceptre pour envoyer les adolescents dans ce qu'il appelait le monde de la sorcière des dimensions, m'entrainant par la même occasion dans le passage interdimensionel._

** oOoOoOoOoOo**

**PDV Normal**

Le jour s'était levé depuis peu à Tomoeda, et dans la chambre de Sakura, une jeune fille venait de se s'éveiller. Tout d'abord surprise d'ouvrir les yeux chez sa meilleure amie, elle n'eu par la suite aucun mal à se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Il est vrai que Tomoyo n'avait plus l'habitude de dormir chez Sakura, en raison de la distance que cette dernière avait mise entre elles. Mais maintenant, tout cela était fini, et la chanteuse avait bien l'intention de reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, c'est-à-dire, filmer ouvertement la maitresse des cartes. Ce qu'elle voulait surtout retrouver, c'était la complicité qui unissait les deux jeunes filles auparavant. Pour ce faire, Tomoyo avais décidé d'offrir à Sakura un cadeau assez spécial. Discrètement, elle sortit de la chambre en prenant garde de ne bousculer personne et descendit les escaliers. Elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et décida d'y faire un petit détour. Toya et Yukito étaient tout deux aux fourneaux, préparant ce qui semblait être un petit déjeuner gargantuesque.

« Bonjour Tomoyo, tu es bien matinale. Tu n'as pas bien dormis ? »

« Au contraire Yukito, mais je te retourne la question, tu as l'air d'avoir passé une toute petite nuit ! » S'exclama la chanteuse, faisant ainsi émettre un petit rire à Toya.

Le fait de savoir que Sakura avait continué à prendre soin d'elle malgré leurs différents la mettait d'une humeur excessivement joyeuse, si bien qu'elle n'aperçut pas les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues de Yukito au moment de sa réflexion sur la fatigue.

« Dites, j'aurais besoin d'une paire de bras musclés pour m'aider à transporter ça dans la chambre de Saki ! » Enchaina t'elle, en faisant sortir d'on ne sait où une immense boite en carton.

Aux mots ''paire de bras musclés '', Toya qui s'était senti visé, avait fièrement relevé la tête, mais il déchanta vite en voyant la livraison à faire. D'un air ahuri, il demanda quel était le contenu du paquet, mais Tomoyo lui fit un clin d'œil en l'informant que c'était un secret.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes eurent fini de manger, ils suivirent l'adolescentes et déposèrent la boite dans la chambre. Sur les trois voyageurs présents dans la pièce, seul Shaolan était réveillé. Il se tenait debout, près du lit de Sakura, lançant des regards quelque peu antipathique envers Eriol qui venait de sortir du lit. Le chinois recula néanmoins quand il s'aperçut de la présence de Toya. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il voulait s'excuser de son comportement pour le moins… brutal lors de son arrivée. Même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le gamin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le chinois avait été enfermé pendant trois ans. Il le pensait repartit en chine, se moquant bien des sentiments que sa petite sœur éprouvait pour lui, mais il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. Même si il ne se souvenait pas de son passé avec Sakura, Toya savait que Shaolan éprouvait toujours - même inconsciemment - des sentiments pour la maitresse des cartes. Quand il s'était levé ce matin, il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et avait vu le jeune homme tenir la main de sa sœur.

« Bon, t'as intérêt à percuter ce que je vais te dire parce que je ne me répèterais pas... » Commença l'étudiant en médecine tout en fixant d'un œil noir le chinois, qui lui s'attendait à de nouveaux reproches. Toya inspira un bon coup et poursuivit. « … Je suis désolé pour hier. Voilà. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » Répondit poliment Shaolan.

Le ton de ce dernier étonna grandement Toya. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le voyageur soit aussi calme. Il ne ressemblait vraiment en rien au gamin - d'après lui arrogant - qu'il avait connu. Peut être s'adressait t'il à lui de cette façon car il croyait être en face du roi du Pays de Clow. Car oui, l'étudiant était au courant de tout, grâce aux conversations de la veille. Masquant son trouble, Toya mit une dernière fois en garde Shaolan.

« Par contre, un pas de travers avec ma sœur et je te refais le portrait ! »

** oOoOoOoOoOo**

**PDV Sakura**

_J'atterris inconfortablement sur les fesses dans un monde qui ressemblait beaucoup au mien. Je me retrouvais désormais devant une boutique pour le moins mystérieuse. Shaolan était non loin de moi, tenant toujours Sakura dans ses bras tout en suppliant Yuko de sauver sa princesse. Deux hommes apparurent soudainement, et je les reconnus aussitôt. Il s'agissait de Kurogane qui exigeait de rentrer dans son monde, et de Fye, qui lui sollicitait l'envie d'aller dans une dimension autre que la sienne. Le magicien était néanmoins différent de celui que j'avais rencontré : ses cheveux était plus court et ses _deux_yeux étaient bleu clair. La sorcière des dimensions leur annonça qu'ils devaient payer un tribut à la hauteur de leur demande s'ils voulaient voir leurs vœux exaucés. Elle prit donc à Kurogane son sabre, Dragon d'Argent, à Fye le sceau magique tatoué dans son dos, et à Shaolan le lien qui l'unissait à Sakura. Yuko leur donna ensuite le moyen de traverser les dimensions en leur prêtant Mokona, et les trois hommes furent transportés dans un autre monde._

_Nous nous retrouvèrent dans une ville qui, à première vue, paraissait vide de présence humaine. C'est du moins ce que je cru avant d'entendre des détonations ce monde vivait en fait au rythme des guerres de gangs. Un petit garçon qui disait s'appeler Masayoshi accourut auprès de Shaolan, Fye, Kurogane et Mokona pour leur conseiller de ne pas rester où ils se trouvaient, mais par un malheureux hasard, la plume que Fye venait de trouver sur les vêtements de Shaolan s'envola, contraignant ainsi l'adolescent à se retrouver dans la ligne de mire de deux gangs. Il se retrouva confronté aux deux leaders à la suite, mais fut protégé par un étrange renard de feu. Masayoshi expliqua aux voyageurs que c'était un Kudan, c'est-à-dire une émanation de l'âme d'un être vivant que chacun possédait dans la République de Hanshin. Grâce à son Kudan, Shaolan envoya les gangs au tapis et pu récupérer la plume. Il s'empressa d'aller la remettre à Sakura qui reprit instantanément des forces sans pour autant se réveiller._

_Les voyageurs dimensionnels restèrent trois jours dans la République de Hanshin, durant lesquels ils cherchèrent en vain la deuxième plume qui se trouvait dans ce monde, d'après les indications de Mokona. En effet, celui-ci leur avait révélé qu'il pouvait détecter l'onde qu'émanait un fragment de mémoire, aidant ainsi grandement Shaolan dans sa quête des plumes. Ils finirent par la trouver dans le Kudan de Masayoshi lors d'un combat au château de Hanshin. En la récupérant, la princesse s'éveilla enfin. Malheureusement, elle fut incapable de reconnaitre Shaolan, malgré tout les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Quand elle lui demanda qui il était, je pus percevoir dans les yeux de Shaolan la profonde tristesse que cette phrase lui avait causé. Il se reprit cependant bien vite, pour que ses compagnons ne remarquent pas sa détresse. Il sortit dehors, histoire probablement de remettre en ordre ses pensées et fixa un instant les immeubles devant lui, puis laissa libre court à son chagrin en pleurant de tout son saoul. Je me sentis mal pour lui, moi qui auparavant avais éprouvé de la jalousie envers la princesse. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas envié son état léthargique, mais plutôt le fait que Shaolan soit aussi attentionné envers elle. Toute cette histoire faisait remonter en moi un grand sentiment de nostalgie, sans que j'arrive à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Seulement, le désarroi de Shaolan qui était habituellement impassible, me fit oublier cette jalousie. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le consoler, mais c'était impossible puisque je ne faisais pas partie de ces souvenirs. Je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'il pouvait éprouver : un sentiment d'impuissance, de regret et peut être même de culpabilité. J'avais l'impression en le voyant, de ressentir le même malaise que j'avais vécu quand j'avais appris le départ du Shaolan de mon enfance. Le désespoir, puis était venu la colère et finalement la mélancolie. C'était en tout cas les différentes phases de ma « dépression » comme dirait mon frère. Je ne savais pas si cela allait se manifester de la même façon pour le Shaolan de la princesse. La perte de la mémoire de Sakura – et donc par la même occasion la perte des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers Shaolan – s'était produite au moment ou elle voulait lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait, une chose qui contrarierais toute personne normalement constituée. Il savait qu'à présent le comportement de la princesse serait totalement différent, car elle ne se souviendrait jamais de lui, même en récupérant ses plumes. Cela changerait toute sa personne et il se doutait qu'elle ne serait plus celle qu'il avait connu. Il allait subir la perte d'un être cher._

** oOoOoOoOoOo**

**PDV Normal**

Dans la cuisine des Kimonoto, le regard dans le vague, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu buvait tranquillement son thé. Il aurait pu paraitre détendu si un pli soucieux ne barrait pas son front. Il était effectivement préoccupé par les conversations qu'il avait entendu et auxquelles il avait participé la veille, seulement il y avait d'autres raisons à son tracas. Il porta la tasse d'Earl Grey fumante à ses lèvres, et en reprit une longue gorgée.

« Quelque chose te contrarierais t'il mon cher Eriol ? » Le fit sursauter une voix douce aux intonations quelques peu moqueuses.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait le fruit de certains de ses tourments. Tomoyo, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, prit place sur une chaise en face d'Eriol et repris :

« Serait-ce par hasard le regard peu avenant que t'as lancé Shaolan tout à l'heure qui te rend si perplexe ? »

« Non pas du tout, au contraire ça me fais plutôt rire ! J'ai l'impression de le revoir à l'âge de douze ans quand il était jaloux de ma complicité avec Sakura. » Répliqua Eriol sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Mais c'est peut être à nouveaux par jalousie qu'il t'a lancé ce regard, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Eh bien c'est pourtant simple. Il a du remarquer à quel point tu t'intéressais à ce qui est arrivé à Sakura hier, et ça lui a autant plu que lorsque l'on était plus jeune. »

La jeune femme se gifla mentalement d'avoir prononcé cette phrase. Elle insinuait par ses mots qu'elle enviait - pour sa part - la bonne entente que Sakura entretenait avec le jeune anglais. Elle était déçue de ne pas avoir eu le monopole des correspondances avec Eriol. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été jalouse de Sakura, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dépitée. Elle n'en voulait pas à sa meilleure amie, et encore moins maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvée. Après tout, même si Sakura et Eriol s'envoyait des lettres, cette dernière avait tout fait pour que l'anglais vienne directement chez Tomoyo après son atterrissage. A croire que la maitresse des cartes avait deviné les sentiments de la chanteuse malgré leur éloignement. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du profiter de cette opportunité pour avouer à Eriol ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais l'incrédulité de sa présence lui avait fait tout oublier. Mais maintenant que la chance avait tournée en sa faveur et qu'elle lui offrait un nouveau « tête à tête » avec le jeune anglais, Tomoyo comptait bien ne pas se défiler !

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! D'après toi, Shaolan serait en train de recouvrir certaines brides de sa mémoire en se remémorant inconsciemment nos anciennes querelles ? Ton idée tient la route. » Lança tout à coup Eriol.

« … Ou…oui exactement, c'est bien ce que je voulais…dire. » Se rattrapa Tomoyo, ne sachant si elle devait être soulagée que l'anglais n'ai pas compris le bon sous entendu de ses propos, ou si elle devait en être consternée.

Ne remarquant pas l'hésitation de la jeune femme, Eriol se perdit dans ses pensées. Le fait d'être seul en compagnie de Tomoyo le rendait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Se rappelant de la confusion de la veille quand il s'était retrouvé sur le pas de la porte de la chanteuse, il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir brièvement du ressentiment envers Sakura. Pourquoi avait elle eu l'idée de lui donner la mauvaise adresse ! Pas que cela ne le dérangeait de se retrouver face à Tomoyo, mais il s'était sentit terriblement idiot quand celle-ci avait ouvert la porte. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il s'agissait là d'une idée de la maitresse des cartes pour lui donner une occasion de se déclarer, seulement elle aurait été productive s'il avait osé le faire. Ce qui, de toute évidence n'avait pas été le cas. L'envie ne lui manquait pas, mais il avait eu peur de passer une fois de plus pour un imbécile en cas de non réciprocité de ses sentiments. Cependant, il avait une nouvelle opportunité pour se révéler à Tomoyo, et il devait à présent saisir sa chance.

« Je… » Commencèrent t'il d'une même voix.

Un instant de silence.

« Après toi Eriol. »

« Non les femmes d'abord ! Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

Stressée, Tomoyo passa maladroitement la main dans ses cheveux, et essaya de reprendre un semblant de contenance avant de se lancer.

« … En fait je… je voulais te dire… »

« VOUS AVEZ TOUT MANGER ? » S'écria soudainement une voix enfantine passablement énervée.

Kerobero venait de s'incruster dans la pièce, fixant avec horreur la table peu chargée qui était censée déborder d'un immense et délicieux petit déjeuner.

« Alors ça, ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! Toya vient juste de me dire qu'il avait préparé plein de bonnes choses pour le p'tit dej' et quand j'arrive il n'y as plus rien ? Pourtant je ne me souvenais pas que vous aviez un si gros appétit tout les deux ! Vous auriez pu m'en laisser un peu quand même, je vais faire comment moi pour tenir toute une journée sur mes jeux vidéo si je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent ? Sa ne vas pas se passer comme ça, foi de Kerobero ! » S'indigna le petit être ailé avant de se mettre en colère.

« Alors toi tu n'as vraiment pas changé mon petit Kero, tu es toujours un ventre a pattes ! » Pouffa Tomoyo.

Mais derrière son rire se cachait une pointe de déception. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas pu se déclarer à Eriol. Néanmoins, elle se demandait ce qu'il avait voulu lui dira avant de décider de la laisser parler.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà !<strong>

**Désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de mon chapitre, l'inspiration n'as pas été très présente et certaines choses non prévues ont perturbé ma fréquence d'écriture. Merci encore à Mokona-Pyuh pour son commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut salut ! ... Youuuuuhouuuu ? Y'as encore quelqun sur cette fanfic ? *silence***

**...Eh non, je ne suis pas morte, seulement j'ai eu quelques petits soucis d'ordre perso à régler. En tout cas, j'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je sais, j'avais promis de faire court sur les résumés... comment dire, j'ai foirer en beauté ? J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...**  
><strong>J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !<strong>

**Merci à **mokona-au-chocopyuh** pour son commentaire, qui m'a motivé pour reprendre cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Une nouvelle aventure : Chapitre 7<strong>

Fei Wang Read, magicien d'après lui reconnu pour son talent en matière de clonage, avait délaissé son précieux canapé pour se retrouver devant une sorte d'aquarium, tout en tenant dans sa main droite son habituelle coupe de vin. Il ajusta son monocle, et dans un soudain élan de colère envoya valser son verre à l'autre bout de la pièce, le brisant et salissant le sol par la même occasion. Il avait sentit un peu plus tôt qu'il avait perdu le contrôle sur sa meilleure création. De plus, il ne pouvait pas encore se servir du corps flottant dans l'eau devant lui. Car la prison qui enfermait auparavant le vrai Shaolan accueillait à présent une nouvelle détenue. Le magicien se servait à nouveau de ce concept pour conserver le corps de la copie de l'âme de Sakura. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas utiliser la puissance que contenait cette enveloppe charnelle tant que toutes les plumes n'avaient pas été récupérées. Le sort commençait à jouer en sa défaveur. Heureusement pour lui, il lui restait quelques cartes à jouer. D'un ton autoritaire, il fit appel à Kyle pour retrouver la maitresse des cartes qui avait réussit à déjouer son dernier plan en vainquant ses soldats. Cette dernière habitant dans le même monde que la sorcière des dimensions, possédait une protection non sous estimable il ne pouvait observer les moindres de ses faits et gestes car la magie de Clow – trop présente dans cette dimension – l'en empêchait. C'était déjà un grand pas en avant que d'avoir pu y envoyer ses créatures. Il avait cependant besoin de la magicienne, car sans elle son plan ne pouvait fonctionner. Quand il l'avait capturée quelques années plus tôt, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pouvait être une menace pour sa future prise de pouvoir. Il l'avait donc relâchée après avoir habilement subtilisé ce dont il avait besoin pour son projet. Il avait bien entendu effacé cet épisode de sa mémoire dans le cas où ses manigances échoueraient. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Cependant il n'avait pas imaginé que son plan dérape autant. Sans la sorcière des dimensions, Fei Wang savait que ses projets auraient depuis longtemps été mis à bien. Toute cette histoire commençait à prendre une tournure inattendue, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire au magicien.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Sakura<strong>

_Je me doutais que les voyageurs dimensionnels avaient prit part à de nombreux combats durant leur périple, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils en aient vécu autant. C'était presque à croire qu'ils attiraient les ennuis. Effectivement, après avoir quitté la République de Hanshin, ils avaient atterrit sur le territoire du seigneur de Ryon-Fi où, dès leur arrivée, ils avaient du se battre contre le fils de ce seigneur. Dans ce monde, ils avaient rencontré Chun-yan, une jeune fille orpheline qui voulait renverser le seigneur maléfique qui s'isolait dans son château, et dont les pouvoirs avaient accroit grâce à une plume de Sakura. En apprenant cela, je m'étais souvenue de ce que Fye m'avait expliqué : '' Les plumes, une fois éparpillées dans les différentes dimensions, dégageaient un pouvoir qui permettait à certaines personnes malhonnêtes de contrôler le Pays dont ils étaient originaires, ou qui modifiait certaines caractéristiques du Pays.''. Malheureusement, les villageois qui avaient essayé de franchir la porte du château afin de détrôner le seigneur, avaient tous disparus, il était donc hors de questions pour ceux qui étaient encore vivant de se rebeller. Chun-yan réussit néanmoins à les convaincre, et au bout de quelques jours ils purent enfin pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Après avoir vaincu le fils du seigneur et combattu des villageois contrôlés par ce dernier, Shaolan récupéra la plume qu'il rendit à Sakura. Ils quittèrent ce monde après avoir été acclamé en héros par Chun-yan et les villageois._

_Ils prirent la direction d'un pays composé uniquement d'un lac et de végétation. Mokona ressentait l'onde d'une plume, mais après que Shaolan eu plongé dans le lac en compagnie de la princesse et qu'il y découvrit une ville miniature, la peluche vivante informa les voyageurs qu'il n'y en avait finalement pas. L'onde qu'il avait ressentit venait en fait de la ville. _

_Fye, Kurogane, Mokona, Shaolan et Sakura empruntèrent une nouvelle fois le passage interdimensionel qui les conduisit tout droit au Pays de Jade. Dans ce pays, se trouvait le village de Spirit dans lequel circulait une rumeur pour le moins étrange. Il paraitrait en effet qu'une certaine Princesse Émeraude attirais tout les enfants du village jusqu'à son château au moyen d'une plume magique, et que ces enfants n'étaient jamais revenus. Étant étranger, les voyageurs furent immédiatement suspectés, mais un certain docteur Kyle les défendit verbalement et leur proposa hospitalité. Au milieu de la nuit, Sakura vit le fantôme de la princesse Émeraude ainsi que les enfants, mais fut étonné de la tristesse de la jeune femme. Ne la pensant pas coupable, elle fit part de ses doutes à Shaolan et ses compagnons. Le fait qu'elle fut la seule à avoir vu la princesse alerta les villageois qui l'accusèrent de la disparition des enfants. Ainsi, le docteur Kyle eut pour obligation de les enfermer à double tour pendant la nuit. De nouveau, Sakura aperçût les enfants et décida de sauter par la fenêtre dans le but de les suivre. Arrivée au bout du chemin, face au château, elle s'évanoui et se réveilla dans un des cachots de la bâtisse. Elle réussit à s'échapper, retrouva les enfants ainsi que la princesse qui lui avoua qu'elle n'était pour rien dans la capture des enfants, et récupéra sa plume qui était gelée dans un bloc de glace. Peu après, elle fut traquée par le docteur Kyle qui en vérité, hypnotisait les enfants pour qu'ils l'aide à s'emparer du fragment de mémoire. Sakura fut sauvée par Shaolan, et Kyle, voyant qu'il ne pouvait avoir la plume, s'échappa. Ils ramenèrent les enfants au village sous les exclamations de joie des familles, puis partirent vers une autre dimension. _

_Dans le monde où ils atterrirent, ils durent participer à un tournoi, car l'onde que dégageai l'objet qui récompensait le vainqueur était celle d'une plume. Ils firent la connaissance de Charme, une femme récemment maudite et dont le seul moyen de la sauver était de remporter le tournois, ainsi que de Keefer son compagnon. Shaolan, qui devait se battre contre le jeune homme, lui laissa la victoire car Mokona l'avait informé que le trophée n'était finalement pas un fragment de la mémoire de la princesse Sakura. Après que Keefer ai guérit Charme et lui ai par la même occasion avoué ses sentiments, les voyageurs s'en allèrent. _

_Je les vis se faire accueillir pour le moins chaleureusement dans la dimension suivante, le pays d'Ôto. Il s'agissait d'un monde qui semblait être semblable au mien, à quelques différences près. Les habitants avaient tous un travail, dont certains étaient peu communs. Je vis les voyageurs se diriger vers la mairie quelques instants après leur arrivée, où ils furent recensés sous les noms de Gros Toutou pour Kurogane, Petit Cabot pour Shaolan, Gros Matou pour Fye et Petit Chaton pour Sakura. Quand le ninja l'apprit, il fit passer un sale quart d'heure au magicien qui était à l'origine de ces surnoms légèrement délurés. Kurogane et Shaolan avaient décidé d'exercer le métier de Chasseur d'Oni, des créatures classées par niveau de force qui s'attaquaient aux chasseurs de démons, alors que Fye avait pris la décision d'ouvrir un café, le Cat's Eyes, aidé par Sakura qui avait choisis d'y servir afin de récolter des informations concernant sa plume. Elle avait l'air déterminée à vouloir aider ses compagnons, chose que je n'avais pas encore perçut chez elle depuis le début du voyage. C'est dans ce pays que je vis le rapprochement qui s'était effectué entre Sakura et Shaolan, ainsi qu'entre Fye et Kurogane. J'avais la sensation qu'il y avait un fort sentiment qui reliait ces derniers, comme une sorte d'amitié fusionnelle dont ils ne se rendaient pas compte. Ils me faisaient étrangement penser a un vieux couple dont les disputes faisaient partit du quotidien et je pouffai à cette idée. Cependant, ces réactions cachaient peu être quelque chose de plus profond, et ayant de mes yeux vu la même sorte d'amitié entre mon frère et Yukito, et le chemin que cette dernière avait prise, je me dis que tout était possible. _

_Après m'être promis de trouver des réponses à ces interrogations lors de mon réveil, je me fustigeai mentalement. Il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de jouer les meetic afinity… Tomoyo, sors de ce corps ! Je me repris rapidement et continua à observer ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. J'appris que les voyageurs avaient repérer qui était le nouvel Oni qu'ils recherchaient depuis quelques temps, et que ce dernier était en fait une connaissance de Shaolan, nommé Seishirô, l'homme qui lui avait tout appris. Après avoir fui un combat qui allait certainement s'avérer difficile, ils avaient découvert que cet homme était en fait ''celui qui interfère'' et qu'il dirigeait les Oni pour en tirer des bénéfices. Quelques temps plus tard, j'assistai a un combat entre Fye et Seishirô en plein cœur du Cat's Eyes, duquel le magicien ne sortit pas vainqueur. Il disparut soudainement, mais contrairement aux voyageurs dimensionnels je ne paniquai pas. Puisque j'avais moi-même rencontré Fye, il était logique que ce dernier ne soit pas mort, cependant je restais curieuse de la suite des événements. Shaolan prit la décision de faire face à Seishirô mais il fut transpercé par la lame – formée d'Oni – de ce dernier. Alors qu'il commençait à disparaitre, comme happer par les ténèbres, la princesse Sakura accourra et s'accrocha à lui, choisissant de subir le même destin. _

_A ce moment une étrange sensation prit possession de mon corps, qui se mit à me fourmiller progressivement. Ce n'était pas a proprement parler de la douleur, mais cela était excessivement désagréable et j'avais l'impression d'être en train de me désintégrer. Je fermai les yeux avec force, attendant et espérant que cela se termine. Je dus patienter quelques minutes avant que cette impression détestable ne me quitte, et rouvris les yeux. A ma grande surprise, je distinguai une immense salle remplie d'une multitude de couveuses, ainsi que, dans deux d'entre elles, la princesse et Shaolan, en pleine léthargie. Devant la capsule dans laquelle Shaolan était allongé, j'aperçus Fye qui semblait attendre le réveil des deux adolescents, qui eut lieu quelques minutes plus tard. Il se trouvait en effet que le pays d'Ôto n'était qu'un monde virtuel et que le pouvoir de la plume que Seishirô avait en sa possession était en train de l'ancrer dans la réalité. Ce phénomène arriva quelque temps après, et s'en suivit un combat opposant les démons aux chasseurs d'Oni, pendant que Shaolan essayait de reprendre la plume à Seishirô. Cependant ses efforts restèrent vains car ce dernier, possédant également le pouvoir de voyager parmi les dimensions, disparut en emportant avec lui le fragment de mémoire de la princesse. Après avoir réduit à néant les derniers Oni, les voyageurs dimensionnels s'en allèrent vers une autre destination. _

_Ils trouvèrent une plume de Sakura dans la dimension suivante, puis repartirent, répétant inlassablement le même schéma qu'au début de leur aventure. Cela devait être éprouvant, surtout que je remarquai qu'ils ne prenaient pas beaucoup de temps pour se reposer – hormis la princesse – et je me demandais si la volonté seule les aidait à tenir le coup. Je me sentis soudainement bonne à rien, en repensant à ma force de caractère perdue depuis le départ de Shaolan, et me demandai si, à leur place, j'aurais tenu le coup. Quoiqu'avec un objectif aussi important que le leur, la motivation et le prix de leur réussite donneraient un coup dans le popotin aux moins assidus. Toujours est-il qu'ils réussirent à s'emparer de la plume dans le monde de Piffle, ou ils firent la connaissance d'une Tomoyo absolument identique à ma meilleure amie. Aussi délurée et gaga de mode que celle de mon monde, elle semblait néanmoins mettre Kurogane mal à l'aise, ce que Fye remarqua sans peine. Elle connaissait les raisons de la venue des voyageurs, et n'avait pas hésité à les aider à gagner la course de Dragonfly qu'elle présidait, pourtant rendue dangereuse à cause de Kyle, l'homme qui avait hypnotisé les enfants dans le monde de la Princesse Émeraude. Il était maintenant évident que cet homme avait été envoyé pour s'emparer des fragments de mémoire et je ne doutais aucunement que le commanditaire était Fei Wang. Cependant il n'eut pas l'air d'intervenir lors du passage des voyageurs dans le monde suivant où ils réussirent une nouvelle fois à récupérer une plume, après quoi ils parcoururent deux mondes où ne se trouvaient aucun fragment de la mémoire de la princesse. _

_Par la suite, les voyageurs dimensionnels découvrirent le Pays de Shara, ou ils furent séparés les uns des autres. La princesse Sakura et Shaolan se réveillèrent dans un clan réservé aux femmes appelé le ''clan de Suzuran''. Shaolan du se travestir – ce qui déclencha chez moi un incontrôlable fou rire – car c'était la condition pour qu'il puisse rester aux cotés de Sakura dans ce groupe. Je pus donc à loisir admirer Shaolan mettre une raclée a quelques guerrier du clan adverse venus passer un petit bonjour quelque peu brutal, ce dernier toujours vêtu de ses vêtements féminin. L'histoire de ce Pays tournait autour de deux statues de dieu adulé par les clans respectifs, qui déclenchèrent un phénomène étrange poussant les voyageurs dimensionnel à quitter ce monde, néanmoins toujours séparés. Il s'avéra au final que la dimension suivante était le Pays de Shura, l'ancienne appellation du Pays de Shara et qu'ils y rencontrèrent les dieux dont ils avaient vu les effigies lors de leur précédent voyage. Ce fut dans ce monde que l'œil droit de Shaolan commença à lui faire mal, et que Sakura eut d'après les dires de Mokona une ''réminiscence corporelle'' en faisant spontanément un baiser sur l'œil douloureux de l'adolescent. _

« Ce baiser pourrait être un souvenir provenant de ton corps. Yuko m'avait dit ça : il existe deux types de souvenirs. Les souvenirs du cœur et les souvenirs du corps. Le cœur est très important mais le corps l'est aussi ! '**'Parfois le cœur peut oublier, mais le corps se souvient encore''** disait-elle ! Alors je ne comprends pas bien, mais le fait que tu aies voulu embrasser son œil était sûrement dû au fait que, même si tu as tout oublié à cause de tes plumes, ton corps a dû avoir une réminiscence. Alors d'ici à ce que toutes tes plumes te reviennent, les souvenirs de ton corps te viendront en aide ! »_ Expliqua Mokona à Sakura, alors que celle-ci ne comprenait pas son geste._

_Les dieux Ashura et Yasha semblaient être obnubilés par ce qu'ils appelaient le château de la lune qui pouvait leur accorder un vœu. Chacun se battaient l'un contre l'autre aidés de leur armée, et Shaolan faisait partit de celle d'Ashura. Je remarquai la présence de Kurogane et Fye dans le camp ''ennemis'', mais tout comme Shaolan je me demandais s'il s'agissait vraiment d'eux. En effet, leurs yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre ce qui différait de la couleur habituellement rubis de ceux de Kurogane et ceux azur de Fye. Contre toute attente, cette histoire ce clôtura par la mort des deux êtres, et par la récupération d'une Plume de Sakura. Shaolan exigea que les sépultures des défunts se fassent au même endroit, au vu des sentiments que ces derniers éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Les voyageurs empruntèrent une nouvelle fois le passage dimensionnel pour se retrouver une fois de plus dans le Pays de Shara, cependant bien différent que lors de leur précédente venue. Les clans avaient étés disloqués et avait lieu la célébration du mariage de Suzuran et Sôseki, les chefs des anciens clans. Les dernières paroles de Shaolan au Pays de Shura avaient modifiées le court de l'histoire, car les voyageurs avaient fait un voyage temporel et non dimensionnel. Shaolan, Fye, Kurogane, ainsi que la Princesse repartirent vers une nouvelle dimension par le passage créer par Mokona. _

_Ils récupérèrent une nouvelle plume qu'ils laissèrent malencontreusement s'envoler dans le monde suivant, et où ils durent affronter le « Gang de la route » pour la récupérer, ces derniers gênant leur progression. Même la princesse prit part à l'action, à mon grand étonnement. J'eus la grande surprise de voir la présence de Kero dans le voyage suivant, ayant oublié que les voyageurs l'avaient rencontré. Il était effectivement un dieu dans ce monde, mais il faisait tout autant de boulettes ! Il avait l'air cependant moins goinfre que mon ami, mais ce n'était pas mon Kero, et je le trouvais de ce fait beaucoup moins attachant, même s'il avait un comique a toute épreuve. Une fois la plume récupérée et les évènements racontés avant mon sommeil par Fye terminés, les voyageurs se rendirent dans la dimension suivante, appelée le Pays de Rekord. Là, Shaolan découvrit l'enfance de Kurogane grâce à un livre qui livrait au lecteur les secrets de la personne qui avait précédemment ouvert l'ouvrage. L'ouvrage en question était la copie du livre des Souvenirs, car l'œuvre originale arborait le symbole de la plume de Sakura sur sa couverture, d'après ce que montraient les recherches de Fye. Les cinq compagnons allèrent à la bibliothèque centrale où se trouvais le véritable livre, mais les voyageurs apprirent qu'il était inenvisageable de l'emprunter car un sorcier avait utilisé le pouvoir contenu dans l'ouvrage à de mauvaises fins. Ils voulurent s'introduire dans la bibliothèque afin de voler le livre, mais découvrirent qu'une porte magique capable de détecter les intentions de vol des personnes la traversant avait été érigée pour punir ceux qui voulaient commettre cet acte._

_Fye trouva la solution au problème, en conseillant à ses compagnons de penser aux raisons qui les poussaient à voler le livre. Cela fonctionna à la perfection, et une fois la porte traversée ils purent rapidement localiser la provenance de l'onde magique dégagée par la plume. Après avoir déjoué les protections magiques qui cachaient l'ouvrage grâce à Fye et Kurogane, et par la même occasion avoir déclenché la sécurité, les voyageurs furent attaqués par des dragons dont ils se débarrassèrent avant de franchir une sorte de tunnel de lumière qui les mena dans un pays ne m'étant pas inconnu. Je reconnu presque immédiatement la ville construite en plein désert dont les habitations aux toits arrondis étaient caractéristiques du Pays de Clow. La princesse et Shaolan semblèrent surpris de se retrouver dans ce royaume qu'ils connaissent bien, et Fye leur conseilla de se rendre dans un lieu ayant une signification pour les deux adolescents. C'est ainsi que les voyageurs se retrouvèrent dans les ruines où tout avait débuté, et ils y trouvèrent le livre ainsi que la plume, le tout gardé par un lion ailé. Au moment de se battre contre le gardien, le comportement de Shaolan changea subitement, et le jeune homme devint plus violent et incontrôlable, alors qu'il avait dit ne pas vouloir blesser l'animal. Le brun était comme possédé, et affichait un regard vide. C'est là que je compris que la véritable nature du clone de Shaolan reprenait le dessus sur son corps artificiel. Il sembla redevenir maître de lui-même une fois la bête mise hors course et la plume récupéré, et l'adolescent ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une fois la plume remise à la princesse et cette dernière s'étant endormis, Mokona décida qu'il était temps de quitter ce monde. Il n'arriva étrangement pas à faire apparaitre le sceau dimensionnel, et se fit comme électrocuté, ce qui poussa les voyageurs à sortir en courant des ruines mystérieuses. C'est alors que deux autres lions ailés firent leur apparition devant les étranger, encourageant Fye à siffler afin d'utiliser sa propre magie, permettant ainsi aux voyageurs de s'échapper du Pays de Clow, et également de celui de Rekord._

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Normal<strong>

« On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? »

Fye, accoudé au balcon adjacent à la chambre de Sakura, se retourna précipitamment. Comme a son habitude, il sourit mystérieusement avant de se remettre à admirer la vue.

« C'est une belle soirée, n'est ce pas Kurogane. » Murmura le magicien.

Le guerrier lui jeta un regard impassible. Le comportement de Fye envers lui était beaucoup plus froid depuis que la princesse Sakura avait disparu. Déjà, leur relation avait quelque peu changé après l'apparition du vrai Shaolan dans le Tokyo désagrégé, ou plus précisément depuis que Kurogane avait accepté de mélanger son sang à celui de Kamui et de le faire boire au magicien pour lui sauver la vie. Et il ne comprenait pas ce comportement. Mais il savait que Fye était très attaché à la princesse, et que sa perte avait été plus douloureuse que ce qu'il avait bien voulu montrer. Depuis le début de leur aventure, Kurogane avait appris à connaitre son ami, et savait qu'il ne montrait pas sa peine et sa déception, pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Il avait compris que malgré tout ce que l'ancien magicien pouvait dire, celui-ci tenait bien plus à la vie et à la santé de ses amis plutôt qu'à sa propre vie.

« Si tu le dis… » Répondit le ninja d'un ton monocorde. « Pourquoi te comportes-tu comme cela Fye. Pourquoi te cacher derrière un masque, alors que tu sais que je peux percevoir tes émotions même quand tu essayes de les camoufler ? » Reprit-il plus durement.

« … Tu es très fort Kurotte de nez. Mais vois-tu, je pense que nul ne pourrait comprendre ce à quoi je pense à ce moment précis. Pas même toi, qui dit me connaitre si bien. »

Et c'était la vérité. Car Fye s'interrogeait. A cette histoire abracadabrante s'ajoutait de nombreuses interrogations. Il savait depuis le début que le destin les avaient placés aux cotés de la princesse pour la protéger, cependant elle n'était plus, et la véritable Sakura était différente de celle qu'ils avaient connu. Elle était caractériellement plus forte, était beaucoup moins insouciante et avait déjà ses propres gardiens. Il se demandait en quoi Shaolan, Kurogane et lui-même pouvait lui venir en aide. Car la plus grande faiblesse de cette Sakura semblait être la peine qu'elle avait ressentie suite au départ de sa moitié. Leur mission avait-elle été juste de ramener Shaolan à ses côtés ? Devait-elle les accompagner à la recherche de la copie de son âme ? Fye ne pensait pas que cela soit une bonne chose pour la jeune fille, à qui il s'était déjà attacher. Elle devait déjà visualiser les souvenirs de la princesse, et par la même occasion toutes les souffrances qu'ils contenaient. Il fallait être fort psychologiquement parlant pour être capable de supporter cela. D'après ce qu'il avait compris de la jeune adolescente, elle avait déjà suffisamment souffert. De plus, Fye se demandait si les évènements récents rentraient dans les plans de Fei Wang. Ce magicien était tellement impitoyable que cela ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Si avait l'occasion de faire souffrir une personne supplémentaire dans cette histoire, il s'en donnerait à cœur joie.

« Alors pourquoi continuer à ne rien dire ? Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas montrer ta peur ou ton inquiétude devant les autres. Mais pourquoi le fais-tu aussi devant moi ? Je ne suis pas aussi sensible qu'eux, tu n'as pas besoin de me préserver de ce que tu juges trop dur à écouter pour eux. » Contra Kurogane, la colère commençant à pointer dans sa voix.

Mais Fye ne voulait pas lui parler de ça. Des raisons qui le poussaient à garder ces choses pour lui. Il savait que Kurogane avait un mental d'acier, dû en particulier à son horrible passé, seulement les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard étaient confus, même pour lui. Quand le guerrier avait décidé de le sauver au péril de sa vie à deux reprises, il lui en avait voulu. Avant de se rendre compte que c'était à lui-même qu'il en voulait. Il ne voulait pas que Kurogane soit blessé par sa faute. Il voulait simplement qu'il soit sauf, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter. Bien sûr, il souhaitait par-dessus tout ne pas mourir, mais ces différents voyages lui avaient appris des choses importantes sur lui-même. Que même s'il tenait énormément à la vie, il y avait une chose qui comptait à présent par-dessus tout. L'amour. L'amour qu'il portait à ses compagnons, et qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il préférerait mourir pour eux plutôt que de leur survivre.

C'est pourquoi, sans répondre à Kurogane, il s'en retourna dans la chambre de la maitresse des cartes de Clow, cette dernière toujours profondément plongée dans les souvenirs de la princesse.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Sakura<strong>

_Les voyageurs atterrirent violement sur le sol comme à leurs habitude, tandis que je semblais flotter au dessus d'eux. C'était souvent lorsque que je les regardais s'étaler de tout leur long par terre au moment de leur apparition dans une nouvelle dimension que je me félicitais de n'être présente que par l'esprit. Je remarquai que la princesse ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Alors que Kurogane s'énervait une fois de plus contre Mokona, Fye monta les quelques marches en pierres pour aller observer le paysage. Il s'avérait que les voyageurs avaient posé les pieds dans un Tokyo désagrégé par les pluies acides qui tombaient en continu. Ils décidèrent de s'abriter dans le seul bâtiment qui tenait encore debout, que je reconnu sans aucun mal. Etant déjà aller plusieurs fois à Tokyo, je constatai qu'il s'agissait de la mairie. _

_Une fois abrités et se pensant hors de danger, les voyageurs s'aperçurent que le sol était jonché de cadavres sanguinolents. Une fois la surprise passé, Shaolan décida d'inspecter les lieux avec Mokona, mais fut pris en grippe par des hommes en cape, qui lui tirèrent dessus sans scrupule. Shaolan se fit transpercer la cuisse gauche par une des nombreuses flèches qui avaient filé dans sa direction. Sous la douleur, il laissa l'occasion à l'un des hommes de l'achever, mais Kurogane intervint. Après un bref combat, le chef nommé Kamui leur laissa la vie sauve, comprenant que les voyageurs ne voulaient pas lui voler l'eau que lui et ses hommes protégeaient avec ferveur. Ils furent accueillit dans leur communauté le temps de soigner Shaolan, mais ce n'était qu'une excuse pour qu'ils aient le temps de trouver la plume. Fye, Mokona et Shaolan prirent donc part à la capture des ''créatures métamorphosées'' qui leur servaient de repas, pendant que Kurogane surveillait la princesse toujours endormie. _

_Fye, Mokona et Shaolan rencontrèrent les ennemis de Kamui : Fuma et ses hommes. Eux aussi avaient trouvé refuge dans un bâtiment qui, tout comme la mairie, était protégé des pluies acide. Ce bâtiment était la Tour de Tokyo, et je cru voir Shaolan réagir à ce propos. Mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Pendant que je me remémorais la capture de la carte du rêve dans le hall de la Tour de Tokyo, Fuma et Kamui engagèrent un combat qui coupa vite court. Le clan de la Tour essuyait une attaque, et devait retourner protéger son eau.__ Kamui et ses hommes, Fye, Mokona et Shaolan retournèrent à la mairie. En arrivant, Kamui se dirigea directement au sous-sol, alors que Mokona sentait justement la présence d'une plume émaner de ce lieu. Shaolan demanda donc comment il pouvait y accéder, et on lui répondit que l'accès à la réserve d'eau était strictement interdit aux étrangers. N'étant pas réelle, je m'étais rendu compte à un certain moment que j'avais la capacité de traverser les surfaces dure, tel un esprit. Alors, je décidai de rejoindre Kamui au sous-sol, afin de vérifier si oui ou non il y avait une plume. J'arrivai au moment où il plongea dans l'eau, et pris sa suite. Je me retrouvai devant une sorte de bulle, dans laquelle se trouvait la princesse. Je vis qu'il y avait effectivement une plume, que la princesse était en train d'absorber à ce moment même. Cela sembla plonger Kamui dans de profondes réflexions, dont il s'extirpa en essayant à main nues de créer une brèche dans la bulle._

_Il n'y parvint cependant pas, car quelqu'un s'était placé devant pour la protéger. Shaolan avait plongé dans l'eau malgré les interdictions des hommes de Kamui, et commença à se battre contre ce dernier sous l'eau. Kamui qualifia Shaolan de ''E''* ses ongles se transformèrent en de longues griffes, grâce auxquelles il sectionna la carotide de Shaolan. Le corps de ce dernier flotta autour de Kamui, son sang se déversant de la plaie béante. J'eu une envie irrépressible de vomir, et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent de mes joues. Toujours à l'aide de ses ongles il ouvrit une brèche dans le ''noyau'' par laquelle le sang s'engouffra. Soudain, sentant une présence derrière lui, il se retourna et j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. Shaolan était debout, et semblait en forme au vue du combat qu'il engagea avec le vampire. Après quelques secondes d'observations, je remarquai qu'il se battait différemment de d'habitude. Il semblait à nouveau possédé. _

_Mais je compris vite que sa ''mort'' avait détruit le côté humain de sa personne, et qu'à présent il n'était plus qu'une machine de guerre. Un typhon se forma, et quelques instants plus tard, un sceau doré se forma au-dessus de son œil droit, et Fye, qui venait de plonger, l'attaqua pour ne pas qu'il brise le seau de son œil droit. Malheureusement, il était trop tard et Shaolan s'en prit sauvagement à Fye. Un gros fracas me poussa à remonter à la surface, et je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'avais eu raison de prendre cette décision. Je vis Kurogane arriver au sous-sol, la princesse dans les bras, sans aucune discrétion. Il eut à peine le temps de descendre une dizaine de marche que le corps de la princesse disparut soudainement. L'un des hommes de Kamui lui expliqua que son corps avait préférer rejoindre son âme. Soudain, le typhon explosa et l'eau se liquéfia, formant ainsi de petites goulettes en suspension. _

_La disparition de l'eau me permit d'assister à un spectacle horrifiant. D'une main, Shaolan tenait Fye par le t-shirt, et portait l'autre – ensanglantée - à sa bouche. Il avait un regard vide, et je pu apercevoir que son œil droit était devenu bleu. Fye quant à lui, agenouillé à la merci de Shaolan, avait la tête penchée vers le sol, du sang coulant à flot de son visage. Ses cheveux lui tombant devant le visage, je ne pouvais sur le moment pas voir où le magicien était blessé. Puis Fye releva la tête et je compris. La scène qui se déroula me donna la nausée. Shaolan était en fait en train de manger l'œil gauche de Fye, comme s'il s'agissait de son quatre heure. Un cri d'horreur sortit de ma gorge, sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. C'était d'une cruauté sans commune mesure._

« ARREEEEEEEEEETE ! »_ Criais-je en pleurant, malgré l'inutilité de mon acte. J'étais tellement choquée par ses évènements, que j'en oubliai le fait qu'ils n'étaient que des souvenirs et que je ne pouvais malheureusement pas intervenir. _

_Kurogane, fou de rage, rejoint rapidement le magicien et l'adolescent tout en demandant avec brutalité pourquoi ce dernier avait mangé l'œil de son ami. Shaolan lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen, et lui répondit d'un ton monocorde._

« Je vais aussi manger l'autre.»

« Laisse… mon ami tranquille.»_ Articula Kurogane sous la douleur._

« Ses yeux renferment la source de sa magie. Et j'ai besoin des deux. »_ Poursuivit le clone de Shaolan avec lenteur._

_Et il approcha sa mâchoire du visage de Fye, prêt à arracher son œil avec les dents. Kurogane se saisit du bras de Shaolan, et l'envoya valser contre le mur face à lui avec fureur. Sous la violence du choc, le bras du jeune homme se brisa, mais il ne semblait pas sentir la douleur car il se releva sans peine. Il utilisa la magie qu'il avait volée à Fye pour blesser Kurogane, qui tenait dans ses bras le magicien évanoui. Le ninja protégea le magicien avec son corps et se retourna vers Shaolan_

« Comment as-tu osé voler la magie de mon ami ?! »_ S'énerva Kurogane._

« Pour pouvoir récupérer les plumes de Sakura je prends tout ce dont j'ai besoin, et peu importe les conséquences. »

« C'est pour toi et la princesse Sakura que Fye à accepter de changer. Il a fait ce sacrifice pour vous voir sourire espèce d'enfoiré ! »_ Essaya de le raisonner le guerrier, mais seul le silence lui répondit. _« Tu entends ce que je te dis ?! RÉPOND ! » _Hurla t'il._

_C'est à ce moment qu'apparut le véritable Shaolan, un bandeau sur l'œil droit et portant un vêtement arborant le symbole de Fei Wang. Ce fut également à ce moment que la princesse se réveilla. Elle fut très surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait plus un, mais deux Shaolan. Une étrange boule représentant le Ying et le Yang sortit de la poitrine du clone, et atterrit dans la main de l'originel. Ce dernier expliqua l'origine du sceau de son œil droit, ainsi que sa magie, alors que Sakura frappait les parois de la bulle dans laquelle elle était enfermée, tout en appelant désespérément ses amis. _

« Je sais ce que tu as fait, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il se passait à travers ton œil droit. Je sais tout de toi, j'ai vécu toutes les rencontres que tu as faites. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que je ne suis pas celui qui tient à Sakura plus que tout ! … C'est toi. »_ Poursuivit mon Shaolan._

_Cependant, le clone de Shaolan, sourd à ces paroles, lui fonça dessus et l'attaqua. Ils se frappèrent, s'esquivèrent, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'arrive vraiment à atteindre l'autre. Kurogane voulut sans doute venir en aide au vrai Shaolan, car il demanda à Mokona de lui envoyer l'épée du clone, mais ce dernier s'en saisit avant lui et attaqua. _

« Non Shaolan ! »_ Criais-je inconsciemment en même temps que la princesse._

_La puissance de son arme mélangée à la magie de Fye rendit l'attaque extrêmement puissante, et le vrai Shaolan fut quelque peu brulé. Il avait l'air mal en point mais se ressaisit. Il fit apparaitre sa propre épée, que je reconnu d'un seul coup d'œil, et expliqua qu'il était dans l'obligation de le tuer, car il était devenu comme un humanoïde sans âme qui débordait de violence. Il l'attaqua avec la foudre, puis s'élança vers lui, épée en avant dans le but d'en finir. Un cri de la princesse Sakura le fit néanmoins se stopper net._

« AREEEEEEEETEEEEEZ ! » _Hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. _« Ne tuez pas Shaolan ! »

_Le clone de Shaolan profita de l'occasion pour lui enfoncer sa propre épée dans la cuisse droite. Ce geste me choqua profondément, et au vu de la réaction de la princesse, c'était également son cas. Sous la douleur, l'adolescent s'effondra à genoux, tandis que son clone donnait un puissant coup d'épée dans la bulle qui retenait Sakura enfermée. De même, il entailla l'espèce de cocon qui gisait non loin d'elle et une plume en sortit. Il prit la princesse dans ses bras, et la plume s'envola dans son corps._

« Récupérer les plumes à tout prix, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il n'y a plus aucune plume dans ce monde, il est inutile d'y rester plus longtemps. Je pars dans la dimension suivante. » _Récita t'il tel un automate._

_Une brèche s'ouvrit non loin du couple, et le clone délaissa Sakura pour s'y diriger. A bout de force, la princesse lui agrippa la main, et le supplia de ne pas partir. Il se dégagea dédaigneusement et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. La princesse s'effondra et le cocon derrière elle s'illumina. Un homme en sortit et Kamui se jeta dans ses bras. Il s'appelait Subaru, et c'est là que je compris que Kamui protégeait cette eau car son frère était piégé à l'intérieur. Kamui et Subaru étaient les deux vampires jumeaux recherchés par Seishirô, et Kamui voulait pour cela partir au plus vite de cette dimension. Mais Subaru ne pouvait s'y résoudre pour le moment._

_Au même instant, Kurogane et Shaolan faillirent en venir aux mains à cause du symbole que ce dernier portait sur la poitrine, mais Yuko intervint à temps et en expliqua-les raisons. Puis, ils transportèrent avec urgence Fye, qui commençait à se réveiller, dans une pièce où il pourrait être soigné. _

_Ils le placèrent dans un lit, et une femme se chargea de nettoyer le sang avec des compresses. Puis, elle lui fit un bandage, tout en annonçant que la blessure ne pouvait être guérie car le globe oculaire avait été totalement arraché. Elle précisa qu'après un tel choc, Fye aurait déjà dû être mort, ce qui d'après moi n'allait certainement pas tarder au vu de la pâleur de son visage et de sa respiration sifflante. Mais Kurogane, qui ne voulait pas le laisser mourir, demanda à la sorcière des dimensions s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour le guérir. Elle lui répondit que oui, mais que le prix serait impayable. Ils furent interrompus par des hommes de Kamui qui, affolés, les informèrent qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau au sous-sol. Shaolan baissa la tête, se sentant sans doute coupable et dit que cela était dû à son arrivé dans cette dimension, car c'était le sceau dimensionnel qui avait créer le typhon et de ce fait, fait disparaitre le bien si précieux de ce monde._

_Mais Subaru démentit et raconta qu'il en était la cause, car à son arrivé dans cette dimension il avait été aspiré par la puissance qui résidait au fond de l'eau. Il précisa également que c'était lui qui avait attiré Sakura au fond de l'eau. Il demanda donc à Yuko de lui donner de l'eau en échange d'une compensation, mais celle-ci insista pour que ce soit Kurogane qui fasse ce vœu. Après quoi, il pourrait demander à Subaru de donner son sang de vampire à Fye et de le mêler avec le sien afin de le guérir. Cependant, Kamui s'opposa à l'idée que son frère donne de son sang, et pris sa place. Ils se mirent au travail, et Fye commença à subir les effets de la transformation. Son œil vira au jaune, et sa pupille se fendit. Il fut parcouru de spasmes, mais il était hors de danger._

_Soudain, une personne entra en trombe dans la pièce._

« Les types de la tour ! Ils sont là ! »

_Alors, tous laissèrent Fye se reposer, et descendirent à la rencontre des visiteurs. Fuma prit la parole, et les informa qu'il était venu car il avait une proposition à faire. Il tenait dans ses mains une capsule contenant une plume de Sakura. Mokona s'étonna de ne pas en avoir senti la présence, et Fuma lui répondit que la capsule en bloquait les ondes. Il demanda à Kamui de le laisser, lui et ses hommes, habiter la mairie en échange de quoi il lui laisser la plume qui permettait de protéger l'eau. Ce dernier lui répondit que ce n'était plus de son ressort, et qu'ils n'avaient de toute évidence plus d'eau. Alors, Mokona sortit une dizaine de bocaux contenant de l'eau et ils purent remplir de nouveau la réserve. _

_Malgré les dangers, Sakura se proposa pour aller chercher la pierre lumineuse en forme d'œuf qui faisait l'objet de la compensation pour l'eau. Elle partit sur une sorte de moto volante, et se battit contre des créatures métamorphosées. Je sentais sa détermination, mais également son appréhension. Soudain, une énorme créature sortit de terre et se dressa devant elle, et d'un geste de la main l'envoya percuter l'immeuble en ruine le plus proche. La douleur irradia mon corps, et je hurlai tout comme la princesse. Je ressentis une douleur vive à la cheville et comprit que cela était dû au fait que le pied de la princesse était coincé dans les décombres. Elle essaya de se dégager en vain, tandis que le monstre se rapprochait de plus en plus. Alors, elle sortit le révolver de sa ceinture, et, effrayée, tira trois coups au hasard. Par chance elle ne manqua pas sa cible, et au bout de plusieurs minutes parvint à décoincer son pied. Elle se releva difficilement, et pris la boussole attachée au guidon de son étrange moto. Le moyen de transport était irréparable, et elle dû se résoudre à continuer à pieds, sous la douleur persistante de ses blessures. _

_Après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle se retrouva devant une falaise abrupte qu'il fallait escalader. Avec peine, elle prit appuie sur les pierres qui se trouvaient à sa porter et commença à grimper. Alors qu'elle arrivait au quart de son parcours, la pierre se trouvant sous son pied céda et elle tomba en hurlant. La sensation de chute qu'elle ressentit m'envahit également, et je fermai les yeux d'appréhension. Par chance, dans sa chute elle réussit à s'agripper à une branche, mais son soulagement – et le mien – fut de courte durée. Elle lâcha prise, tomba de nouveau, et, quelques secondes après, atterrit sur une pierre tout en se faisant transpercer le pied par une branche. Je hurlai. J'en eus les larmes aux yeux. Jamais encore durant son périple elle n'avait subi de telles blessures. Mais malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait, et dont j'étais également victime, elle continua, plus déterminée encore, voulant mener sa mission à bien. Elle se remit à la tâche et ré escalada la falaise. _

_Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle atteint la grotte se situant au sommet, claudicant et se tenant à la moindre paroi pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle vit au fond de la grotte la lueur de la pierre, et avança vers elle avec difficulté. Subitement, nous entendîmes un puissant sifflement qui fit dresser mes cheveux sur ma tête. La princesse et moi-même nous retournâmes, et je vis deux énormes serpents se dresser devant elle. Elle recula, apeurée, et marcha dans une immense flaque qui la séparait de la pierre. Cependant, cette eau était acide et érosive, tout comme la pluie qui tombait dans ce pays. Alors l'intense brulure qu'elle ressentit se répercutât sur mon corps, et les larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. La princesse fit un pas en avant, sortant de la flaque d'eau, et sortit son révolver. Mais les serpents furent plus rapides, et l'un d'eux se servit de sa queue pour l'envoyer valser contre l'une des parois de la grotte, lui valant de ce fait une énième blessure au dos. Un râle sortit de ma gorge. A terre, elle essaya de récupérer son arme qui avait atterrit un peu trop loin d'elle tandis que, menaçants, les serpents sifflaient et se rapprochaient d'elle. Alors que je la croyait perdue, elle réussit à attraper le révolver et tira toutes ses balles sur les reptiles, qui tombèrent, mort._

_Douloureusement, elle entreprit de se relever, et traversa en gémissant la peu profonde étendue d'eau qui la séparait de la pierre tant convoitée. J'avais tellement mal que je me demandais comment elle pouvait encore continuer à se déplacer. Rangeant la pierre dans la sacoche, elle fit demi-tour et redescendit la falaise. Arrivée en bas, elle tomba au niveau du dernier mètre, à bout de forces. Elle ne s'était pas fait trop mal cette fois, mais, dans sa chute, avait brisé sa boussole. Découragée, elle regarda le sol, et eu un espoir. Les gouttes de sang qui était tombées de ses blessures à l'allé avaient marquées le chemin, ainsi que les traces de ses pas, et lui permettaient de revenir à la mairie. Seulement, au bout de quelques kilomètres, elle ne vit plus les marques au sol, et se stoppa, le dos courbé. _

_Elle était dans un sale état. Du sang parsemait ses habits, ses cheveux, et elle s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière lors d'une de ses chutes, si bien que du sang coulait jusque dans l'un de ses yeux. Sentant une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna et j'en fis de même. Quelle surprise ! Une sorte de fantôme de moi à l'âge de treize ans, habillé de mon uniforme de l'époque, lui faisait face. Elle lui tendit la main, et en un sourire lui fit comprendre quelle devait me suivre. Enfin, _la_ suivre. Cette scène s'ajouta à mes incompréhensions, mais je ne m'en formalisai pas pour le moment. _

_La princesse avait enfin réussit à rentrer, et Fye, réveillé, courut vers elle. Elle donna la compensation à Yuko, qui décida de lui expliquer les raisons de son voyage dimensionnel, et de lui dire qui en était à l'origine. _

_La sorcière des dimensions demanda à chaque voyageur s'il voulait continuer leur périple, et tous répondirent affirmativement. Sakura voulait retrouver le clone de Shaolan, Fye voulait accompagner la princesse, et les deux autres voulaient aider à sa protection. Une fois Sakura soignée, ils firent leurs adieu aux habitants du Tokyo désagrégé, mais avec la promesse d'y revenir un jour. En effet, Sakura avait choisis de leur laisser la plume, pour qu'ils puissent protéger leur réserve, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en aient plus l'utilité. _

_Alors, les voyageurs empruntèrent de nouveau le passage dimensionnel afin de partir dans un nouveau monde._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà terminé pour le chapitre 7 ! Pas trop barbant ? Enfin dans tout les cas, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi relou (sisi, même pour moi il à été chiant), et ce sera la fin des résumé ! Youuuuuhouuuu !<br>Bon, j'essaierais de ne pas laisser autant de temps avant ma prochaine publi, en attendant laissez moi _deux ou trois petits commentaires_ que je vois si cette histoire plait toujours, or not ;)**

**Les avis permettent aux auteurs de se motiver, de s'améliorer. C'est un peu leur salaire ! ;)**

**Merci de m'avoir lue !  
>Bisous bisous ! :)<br>**


End file.
